


Supernatural- Werewolf Alternate Universe

by DangerJaffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 43,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerJaffee/pseuds/DangerJaffee





	1. Chapter 1

Cas’s POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
"Ugh!" I groan, not wanting to wake up just yet. I roll over, looking at the little monster. The dream killer says 7:30. School starts at 8:00! I slip out of bed, turning the alarm off by slapping it to next Monday. I look to the calendar remembering something important is happening today.  
Today was Monday! Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, "Eww! You like Mondays? Do you need to see a doctor? Are you feeling okay?"  
Well trust me, I don't like Mondays as much as the next guy (unless that guys some weird nerd that does like Mondays), but Mondays mean a full week of seeing Dean ahead of me.  
Dean. Dean is the cutest guy I've ever seen. Seriously. The only word you can use to describe this guy is 'adorable'. And even that's an understatement. His hair extremely fluffy and looks so soft! He's so small and it makes me want to just hold him and protect him all day. I probably could be perfectly happy just holding him all day. Not even saying anything.  
Just the way he walks in his pink flats all the time so confidently to how he's always happy and carefree. He's truly beautiful; inside and out.  
You know what. I don't even care that my birthdays just around the corner, the birthday where I'll find my mate, I'm gonna ask him out.  
I know I've said it a million times in my head, but this time I'm going to do it for real. But today, I, Castiel James Novak will ask out Dean Payton Winchester. This time I mean it.  
"Cas! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL! GET READY! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" I hear my mom yell from down stairs. I hurry up and run to the other side of my room to get dressed. I grab my football jacket (light grey with silver trim) after slipping on a light blue shirt and dark blue jeans.  
As I'm on my way to the kitchen I notice a mirror on my sisters door, and let me tell you. My hair looks horrendous! I try to fix my hair but fail and just move, realizing it's not gonna work.  
"You have ten minutes, son, so hurry up and eat." My dad says,not taking his attention away from his phone. He's probably texting the Beta.  
My father's the Alpha, and me being his oldest son, I'm next in line for the 'throne' or whatever. And I'll be taking that throne in four days (because it's my birthday on Friday), not counting the rest of today.  
Once my birthday comes around, I will find my mate and be able to take over the duties as an Alpha, and my Mate will become Luna.  
"Here you go, honey, have a good day at school." My mother says, handing me a breakfast burrito.  
"Thanks, mom."  
I jog to my Raphael, devouring the delicious burrito. I hurry up, throwing on my helmet and make my way to school.  
~  
When I get to school, I rush to class, barely making it to first period.  
"Nearly late again, Mr. Novak." Mr Pawn said with an unamused look on his face. Then again, he always looked like that...  
I ignore him, even though my wolf is begging to snap at him. I have to remind my wolf that he's human, not a part if my pack, and I can't use my Alpha power to boss everyone around.  
Sadly.  
And I go to the back if the class, taking my seat.  
~  
After class, I make my way over to my locker.  
These are moments that make school so much more worth it.  
Why, you ask?  
Because Dean's locker happens to be only two away.  
He's so cute. He's got these skinny jeans, they make his legs look great, perfectly paired with a pair of small, light brown moccasins. He's wearing a cute, light pink blouse, that matches his makeup perfectly. I never understand why people wear makeup. It just seems so unnecessary, and Dean definitely doesn't need it.  
This is it. He's by his locker, talking to his friend. I shouldn't interrupt. But I really need to talk to his...  
I could just- she walked away! This is my chance!  
I clear my throat, making him jump a little bit. Did I scare him? I hope not.  
He looked around before quickly spotting me and turning his body to fully face mine.  
He looked up at me with wide eyes... And dare I say... blushing?  
"Hi Cas!" the cutie says quickly diverting my eyes. It actually kinda hurts that he won't look at me.  
"He Dean." I say as smoothly as I possibly can. I'm pretty sure I failed. Epically.  
He raises his perfectly plucked eyebrow, "You know my name?"  
I freeze in shock. I feel blood rush to my face and, without thinking, I blurt out the first thing that comes to my mind.  
"How couldn't I? You're one of the best looking people here!"  
Kill.  
Me.  
Now.  
God! He must think I'm a creep now.  
To my great relief, he doesn't walk away. In fact he blushes! He blushes!  
HE IS SO CUTE!!!!  
I cough a little bit from the overload of cuteness.  
"Are you going to the Football game this Friday?" He simply shakes his head. I'd rather he use his sweet, beautiful voice, but I'll take what I can get.  
"That sucks, cause I would have loved to see you there."  
Another wave of red flushes his cheeks.  
WHERE AM I GETTING ALL THIS CONFIDENCE FROM?!  
If this is my wolf's faults, he better have a good reason for embarrassing me like this.  
"Do you want me to go?" a small voice penetrates my thoughts. I look down at Dean.  
"I'd love for you to go, and maybe we could hang out a little afterwards?"  
He looks at me for the first time this whole conversation. "Ya, I'd like that."  
And just like that, I was floating.  
"Alright, I'll see you there." I state with a wink, letting him know this was a little more than a 'friendly' offer. You know, just in case my big mouth wasn't enough of a sign.  
The bell rings.  
I can't stop smiling.  
I need to get to class...


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's POV  
OMG! OMG! OMG  
Did he just ask me out?!  
Omg!  
No, he didn't. He just said that he wanted me there.  
Right?  
Am I overreacting?  
Of course I am.  
Should I still go to the game? Of course I'm still going to the game.  
I just realized I sound like I have schizophrenia.  
Whoops?  
I walk into my house, just as 'Never Say Never' by Justin Bieber. It must be Claire cause she's the only one with that ringtone. I swear, that girl is a die hard belieber.  
"Hey, Claire."  
"I heard that Cas talked to you. Not any Cas either. Cas as in the most gorgeous, rugged, football captain playing Cas." She blurts in a smug voice. Wow. Straight to the point huh? And no 'Hello' either.  
Well, you see, Claire's been my favorite friend sense, well, third grade, so she's known about my crush on Cas, since I got it.  
On the outside she looks sweet, with her bulky glasses, braid and school girl look, but I'll tell you what, she is a brand of fire. And insane, too. And I wouldn't want it any other way. She just wouldn't be 'Claire'. Even though she has an obsession with her cat and Justin Bieber.  
She was with me through the entirety of my parents divorce, which was the hardest part of my life. Plus she gives me amazing fashion advice. She's seriously like a sister to me.  
"How'd you find out so easily? I was planning on telling you!"  
Suddenly her shrill shriek came thru the phone, "No, you weren't! You would have waited till I asked, so I cut the middle man. And to answer your question, I was in the hallway the whole time. You guys looked so cute together! He's so big, and tall, and you're so little and it's just awwwwwwww!"  
I swear, she can go on and on. But gotta love her!  
"Yeah, height difference is sooo cute." I roll my eyes, but in real life, height difference is super cute.  
"Mm, I gotta go, I got homework to do."  
She scoffs, "You're so boring, who gave you homework on Monday?"  
"Guess."  
It wasn't long before she states, "Ms. Johnson."  
"Bingo. But at least it's not due till next Monday."  
"Ew, Home Ec homework, and over the weekend. Well, are you going to the game, at least?"  
I know I told Castiel I would go, but I don't know. What if it's a prank, or joke, or something?  
Aw, screw it.  
"Yah, I'm going." Hmm, that sounded more unsure than I wanted, but Kay.  
"You don't have to go Dean." Claire states, flatly.  
Claire would never make me do anything I don't want to, or that makes me uncomfortable. That's yet another thing I love about her.  
"It's okay, I wanna go."  
"Okay, well, see you tomorrow, at school," she says before adding, "and, go do your homework!"  
"Okay, bye." I murmur, before quickly hanging up.  
I look around and realize I hadn't even closed the door yet.  
Whoops?  
I clamber aside, so I can close the door, before doing as said. I slip off my shoes, and walk into the kitchen, tossing my book bag on the island in the middle before making a beeline towards the fridge. I open it, grabbing an apple and making a mental note to telp my dad we need milk before returning to the island.  
I glance at the clock on the wall, noticing that my dad gets off work in about an hour (He’s a brand representative, so he goes all over the state to different stores looking to sell that brands product, or to factories where the items are made to make sure everything runs smoothly) before grabbing my bag and trotting up the stairs to my room to do exactly what Claire told me to do.  
_(Monday)  
I had just finished my homework and gotten into the living room to watch some shark week when I here the front door open and shut before a loud banging noise and an audible "Oof"  
I rush out to the hallway to see that my dad's on the ground, cradling his ankle. I notice my shoes nearby and quickly realize he must have tripped on them. And his face tells me, he's not happy about it.  
"Umm, hi dad. Sooo, how was work?"  
"It was perfectly fine, how was school?" He asks, still laying on the floor, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have a conversation like this.  
"Wouldn't you like to hear about it sitting down-" My dad holds up a hand to stop me.  
"Nope, you did this to me." he says with the straightest face, someone who just tripped over cloth moccasins can muster.  
And I did what any good son would do if they, quote, "Did this to there father."  
I sat down on the floor with him and gracefully answered his question.  
"Well, well, I have homework, but-"  
And I was cut off AGAIN, for him to say the same thing Claire did, "Who gives homework on Mondays?"  
I glare at him before responding, "If you had let me finish, I was going to say that Ms. Johnson, said we're behind on the curriculum, so she gave us extra to do for homework." I finished with a full on pout that, all my dad did was laugh at. Tears, man. Internal tears.  
"Oh!" my dad exclaims, finally standing, "So I heard from a little birdy that you talked to a certain 'Cas' today." He made quotes with his fingers when he said my crushes name.  
I roll my eyes with an exaggerated sigh, putting on my most disappointed face, "How'd she tell you? When did you guys even exchange numbers? Why?"  
"She's been your best friend since third grade, of course I have her number." He says like it's obvious. But honestly? It's just weird.  
We make our way into the living room, plopping onto the couch with a simultaneous 'thud'.  
"Plus," he adds defensively, "I'm not going to allow my son to talk, let alone be friends with, people I don't know." He looked right at me with his infamous 'parent mode' face.  
"And," he continues, not letting me to get a word in edgewise "who is this 'Cas' guy anyways. You've never mentioned a 'Cas' before?" Oh, no. He's in full parent mode now.  
My dad's been very over protective of me ever since the divorce. I asked him why once, and he answered me simply.  
'I just don't want you to get hurt, again. I just want you to be happy, and stay happy.'  
It's not that my mother would hurt me, physically at least. She just... didn't know how to word things right, and, like my dad said, 'doesn't have a filter'.  
She was a housewife, so she worked at home, and my dad was working even more then, then than he does now, which gave her more time for her to put me down and speak her mind about just how she thought me being gay was, or is, for that matter.  
Nowadays, my father says she was just being a freeloader, because that's all she did. Sat at home and did nothing till I got home, then she ridiculed me, then did nothing when my dad got home. She even refused to cook dinner, even though my dad 13 clients. Now it's down to 5 clients, so it's not as bad.  
We didn't really live in a 'good neighborhood back then, so my dad had set up security cameras, encase someone broke in or anything was stolen from our front/back yard. After a while, my dad decided to check them and that's how he found out exactly what my mom was doing to me.  
First, he confronted me, but I couldn't get a word out, before he knew his answer, because as soon as he asked me about it, I bursted out crying.  
He instantly went to my mom, confronted her and attempted to put an end to it. Even at the cost of his marriage. And, well, it worked, because now, the only thing I have to worry about is the occasional homophobe, and even then I can handle myself, and if for some reason I can't, Claire and my dad are always there to stick up for me.  
"Just a guy from school. Speaking of school, can I go to the game tomorrow?" I question, quickly changing the subject, hoping that he won't notice.  
He does.  
"He didn't sound like 'just a guy from school' by the way Claire was going berserk about it, Dean." He pushes, using his finger for air quotes.  
"You guys need to stop, like, for real. So, can I go to the game?" I push right back.  
"Who are you going with?"  
"Claire."  
"Fine."  
"Yes! Thanks, dad."  
"Please tell me that this crush of yours is not some kind of punk or bad boy or something." My dad presses, a concerned look on his face.  
"He's not dad, I promise." Then I realize what I just did.  
"I knew it! I knew he was your crush! How dare you not tell me you have a crush Dean Payton Winchester! First, you nearly break your father's hip, then you keep this from me?"  
I can tell he's a little upset with me because he used my middle name. I didn't mean to make him upset, it's just, you don't really talk to your dad about boy problems, or crushes or anything like that.  
"I'm sorry dad." I murmur, sincerely.  
"It's fine, I guess, just go finish your homework."  
It was already done. But I didn't tell him that, either.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas's POV  
OMG! OMG! OMG!  
I basically just asked him out.  
I hope he actually goes...  
Me too... my wolf Malik responds his deeper voice filled with excitement.  
The games tomorrow. So's my birthday. I hope that my mate's at the game. Sucks that I'll only be able to 'date' the guy I've liked sense fifth grade for only a couple of minutes. But at least it's some time right?  
But I'll be able to find my other half, my soul mate.  
I'M SO EXCITED!!  
_(Monday)  
I'm on my way back to my house from school. Today, I'm pretty sure that, Dean was looking at me a lot more than usual (not that he looked at me a lot). It was a pretty big boost to my ego.  
Then I realized he was probably just staring out the window, cause I have a window seat in every class.  
Grrrr.  
I open the front door, realizing I was just standing on the front porch. Woops?  
_ (Monday)  
Being next in line for alpha is a hard job. I've been preparing for them my whole life. All of those hours of relentless training with my dad and other pack members. Hours of learning what to do. What not to do. Being taught how to fill out papers/documents/contracts. It's not all 'mindless fun'.  
Do you know how many papers I had to fill out? How many times I had to restart the entire paper because I got one thing wrong.  
A lot.  
A loooot.  
I park my motorcycle, looking around the secluded pack house. It's beautiful here, and sometimes I worry about turning it to shit. But I know that my Luna will be a great help.  
The pups are playing around, their parents watching. (Because, to be honest, we're werewolves and werewolves can get a little... out of hand. Even the pups. Hah.)  
I make my way up to the pack door. There are other 'houses' that are more like apartments, where the Beta, Gamma, Deltas and Omegas live. I was greeted by the door by my younger brother, Gabriel who was leaning against the counter in the kitchen.  
"Hey Gabriel." I ruffle his hair, causing him to send a glare my way.  
"Who you texting?"  
"Baldur." he states.  
I rack my brain for a 'Baldur' but the only one I could think of is our cousin Baldur 'old fashioned' Silverbane because his pack is a traditional pack. So he couldn't get out of the forest to find a pay phone, let alone text someone.  
"Who's Baldur?" I ask, at a loss.  
"He's Kali's boyfriend and I hate Kali, so I'm going to make her mad by flirting with her bisexual boyfriend." Wait. Did that really just come out of my 14 year old brother?  
I look at him with a hard expression. I know he doesn't like Kali (A bitch from school) but you don't do that. It's just not right.  
"Why would you do that to her, what did Kali do to you?"  
"THAT HORRID BITCH STOLE MY BOYFRIEND LAST YEAR! SHE STARTED THIS BAD BLOOD AND I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS! I DON'T CARE IF ITS PETTY! SHE'S BEEN A BITCH AND TREATS ME LIKE SHIT!" by the time he's done his rant, he's balling. I hate seeing him cry.  
I soften my glare, pulling him to me, the clank of his phone hitting the cheap tiles echo through the kitchen, but neither of us go to pick it up. Malik whimpers, not liking that our brother is crying either.  
"It's okay, I'm not mad at you. Kali's just lucky I have morals or I would seriously whoop her ass." I say my voice serious.  
Gabriel giggles, "You're serious? Your not mad?"  
I shake my head, "What have I always told you about fights?"  
" 'Don't pull hair its to petty?', " He suggests with a raised eyebrow.  
I laugh, "No, the other thing you dork."  
" 'Never start it but always finish it?', "  
I smile, "Yah, that's the one."  
He pulls away, picking up his phone with one hand, wiping his eyes with the other.  
"You alright now?"  
"Yah, I'm okay."  
The front door opens, revealing Celeste. He practically pounced on her, causing them both to stumble. They both have been friends for years now and, I hate to say it, but I honestly think he spends more time with her than he does with me. They both laughed.  
It seriously freaks me out how my brother can go from crying to laughing within seconds. I walked over to the couch, plopping down on it. I was going to turn change it to the sports channel but two certain teens stepped in front of me.  
"What?"  
"So," Celeste started.  
"How'd it go?" Gabriel finished.  
"What do you mean?" I gave my best confused look.  
I shifted my eyes to Celeste (I haven't told anyone I'm gay except Gabriel), hoping he'd get the idea.  
"Calm down, she doesn't give two shits." he deadpanned.   
I looked over at her and she just smiled, "A Luna is a Luna, right?" I smiled and nodded.   
"So," Gabriel interjected, "how'd it go."  
My smile turned sheepish, "Good, I think."   
He rolls his eyes at me. If it was anyone else, I would have growled at them by now, but because he's my brother, I'll let it slide. This time.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown POV  
A loud curse followed by a shattering noise, then yet another curse rouses me from my dreamless sleep.  
"Gadreel! Get your ass down here."  
I quickly scramble out of my bed, rushing to slide on my shirt. I get it on, throwing open my door and rushing down stairs.  
I slide to a stop in front of my father and mother in the kitchen. My father's Alpha and my mother's Luna. I'll be taking up the position as Alpha next year.  
My mother has tears streaming down her face and my father is obviously infuriated, his normally sharp blue eyes a dangerous yellow.  
"Do you wanna know what your mother just told me?"  
I look between them, feeling apprehensive. My parents never fight, what could have happened to be so that, not only did it make them fight, but it also made my normally civil dad yell and my collected mother cry?  
"Your not my son."


	5. Chapter 5

Cas's POV  
Do you ever get so excited about a day where you put four alarm clocks, but wake up 20 minutes before the first one is even ready to go off? This is one of those kinda days.  
It's Friday.  
Game day.  
The day I find my mate.  
My birthday.  
It's 5:40am. But the game doesn't start till 6:00pm. Yah.  
But. The Elder is going to tell me who my mate is. I can't wait! But, of course, I won't find out till 5:00pm, which is gonna piss off the coach, because the football players are supposed to be to the stadium at that time. Well, my fate is more important to me than a football game so they can wait 20 minutes.  
I get up and shuffling down the hall, into the large, pristine bathroom. I turn on the shower, making it to a scalding hot temperature, hot enough to wake me up, then strip, stepping into the burning stream.  
My thoughts slide to Dean, and what it would be like to be his mate as I lather my hair up with a special 'werewolf head and shoulders' or whatever Gabriel calls it.  
I find my thoughts lingering on Dean, and the way he laughs, more like giggles, and his innocent smiles. And, as much as I love his innocence, my thoughts suddenly take a turn, becoming not so innocent.  
Images pop into my mind, the first one not so bad. Me kissing Dean. It's sweet, slow, a common thing to think about.. but they quickly get darker.  
Me and Dean kissing in my bed. My hands exploring Dean's body. His lips exploring mine. His hands on my crotch. And suddenly his mouth replaces his hand.   
I feel my face flush, my eyes darting to the door, making sure it's locked.  
My hand wraps around my length, slowly and tentatively moving.  
Him underneath me. Us both naked. His legs spread out, me laying between them. My length inside of him. His mewls and moans as I move. Suddenly he's riding me, me on my back. His nails scratching down my chest. Him leaning down so his body presses against mine as he moves. Him sucking my neck.  
I can feel my entire body tense and I know it's soon. I pick up the pace, quickly diving back into my fantasies.  
Him speeding up. Me flipping us over. Shit. Me pounding his small, fragile body. Me leaning down, sinking my canines into his soft skin in the dip of his neck and shoulder. Him screaming my name, feeling the bond, or at least what I believe it will feel like. Our sweaty bodies rubbing together. Damn.  
I speed up my hand, an ache in my wrist starting to appear.  
And it suddenly feels like I've been hit by a truck...  
Only a very pleasuring truck.  
I sigh, angling the shower head so that it erases the white liquid from the walls. I step out, turning off the shower, grabbing a towel.  
I dry my hair, then my body, before wrapping my towel around my waist, trekking back to my room.  
_(Friday)  
I spend the rest of my day ignoring Dean's gaze, and pretty much avoiding him. It's not that I want to, but not only is my mate timing coming close, but so is the full moon, which means all male werewolves go into heat.  
Alpha males and Beta males get the brunt of it (the worst, in other words) and the Gammas and Delta's (enforcers/top warriors) get it harder than normal Zetas (warriors), Theta (common pack members) and Omegas (lowest rank of the pack/helps take care of children/cleans&cooks).  
Pretty much, the more powerful the wolf, the harder and more demanding the mating pull- or rut (if your a dominant male)/ heat (if your a sub male).  
But, all that seems to fly out the window. The bell had just rung to go home and guess who was waiting by the front door with their friends? Like, there was no way to even try to get around them.  
I lock my shoulders, preparing myself as we draw closer.  
And he doesn't even notice me.  
What?  
Then I notice exactly who he's talking to.  
Metatron Lafitte.  
Metatron Lafitte (commonly known as Meta) is about 5.9 has short, jet black hair with shiny blue eyes (that you can tell are contacts) and is thin but obviously has some muscle. On top of being overly nice and respectful to everyone.  
He's probably every gay guys dream. Except mine of course.  
I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Excuse me."  
His head snaps towards me. "Oh! Sorry Cas, I didn't even realize you were there!"  
Obviously.  
"Um, ya, sorry." He says at the same time that Meta says,  
"Hey, Cas Bear."  
Why do I find him so annoying you ask? He's can't be that bad you say?  
I mumble something along the lines of "Thanks.", quickly squeezing past them before my jealousy overrides my common sense.  
God damn my stupid idiotic werewolf enhanced hormones.  
Well that was a real mouth full.


	6. Chapter 6

Gadreel's POV   
"Taxi! Taxi!"  
The cold mud splashes up the front of my only clean pair of my trousers and tee. I grumble under my breath, rolling my eyes.   
I would much rather be traveling by wolf but I need to be able to carry my duffle bag and backpack.  
"Hey! Hey, kid!" I turn my head.  
Standing about 15 feet behind me is a man, about 5.11, a woman, about 5.5, a boy about 14, another boy, about my age and a little girl about 5 or 6 years old. They're standing in front of a black Toyota Land Cruiser, in the parking lot of the McDonalds I just got my first lunch in 5 days in.  
"Well you gonna get in, boy." The oldest man calls, a smirk on his face, a playful twinkle in his eyes. I can't help but smile, jogging towards the smiling family.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's POV  
I had texted Claire at 2:00 am this morning in my excitement for tonight. Not sure what to wear, since she didn't text back so I decide to go with my favorite lavender sweatshirt with some white shorts that reach my mid thigh. I put on some mascara and eyeliner, slipping on my best pair of converse (black with lavender laces).   
When she finally responded it was about 6:00.  
On my way xoxo  
Fnlly  
We have an agreement Munchkin... NO BOTHERING ME BEFORE 6:00 ON WEEK DAYS AND 10:00 ON THE WEEKENDS!  
*pout*  
Don't you *pout* at me mister. Now stop texting me, I have to drive.  
Fine cu soon xoxo  
She's there in minutes, and honks loudly. I grab my bag from the bed, stuffing my phone in the side pocket. I yell goodbye to parents on the way out, vaulting down the stairs, throwing open the door. As soon as I have the door open, she's going off on some post someone made on Instagram, but honestly, I found it hard to follow.   
Schools seems to take minutes and, next thing I know, it's 5:30 and me, Claire, Bessy, and Metatron are sitting at the bleachers, waiting for the Football players to enter the field.  
"Ugh, It's gettin' kinda packed in here, and I honestly don't want to be so crowded for the shortest time possible." Meta mutters. He turns to look at me. "Hey, Kitten?" he has taken to calling me kitten cause he thinks I'm cute like one, and that my hair is as soft as one's fur. (and yes he has touched my hair, though I really don't like it when people touch my hair. I just didn't want to hurt his feelings by telling him so).   
"Yeah?" I murmur, looking up from my eyes on the field.   
"You want to go with me?" He asks, reaching over Claire to place his hand on my knee. Claire turns to look at me, glaring at his hand then at me. Her eyes tell me no. But that will only hurt his feelings.  
"Um, um... yeah, sure." I say, turning my eyes from Claire to him.  
"Sweet!" He quips, jumping up, still holding onto my hands as he begins down the aisle.   
"I'll go, too," Claire states from behind us.   
Meta stops in his tracks, causing me to crash into his chest. "Oh." he mutters through his lips. He looks down at me for a split second before returning his gaze to Claire. "Okay, the more the merrier, right?" He turns to look at Bessy to see if she wants to join us, but she's in the middle of a serious conversation with Garth Fitzgerald. For a second I think about asking him if he should be in the locker room with the rest of the football players before remembering that he quit last week after... well... I really don't think I want to think about that...  
It's really nice, though for Bessy to speak to him after that, even though he's pretty much considered a, umm... weirdo now. Ya, that's the word I wanted.  
Me, Meta, and Claire get outside and almost immediately a black Raphael whips into the parking lot.   
Next thing I know, a tall, very handsome football player is striding towards me purposefully and Claire is ushering Meta away babbling about fixing his makeup.  
Cas reaches me in seconds his hand clasping my face and yanking my lips to his before I can say a word. His left hand leaves my face, landing on my hip with a vice grip.  
Just as quickly as he kissed me, his lips are gone, but it still takes me a few seconds to realize that he had pulled away. I open my eyes, to find myself inches away from his handsome face.   
I open my mouth to say something, before closing it again.   
"I... I have to get to the game." He whispers, yet doesn't move away from me. I nod, slightly, still speechless.   
We stand there silently for what seems like years before he pulls his eyes from mine, taking off towards the stadium.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas's POV  
HOLY GODDESS!   
Did I just... did he just... did we just.. ?   
He's my... HALLE--FUCKIN-LUJAH!

Dean's POV  
I'm standing there like a fool, when Claire reappears out, Meta absent.   
"Dean?!" Claire asks, speeding up. I frown. She sounds worried.  
"Why are you crying?! What did that boy do to you? I'll beat him up!" Claire hisses, punching her fist into her hand.  
I blink in surprise. Crying? I reach up with my hand, touching my cheeks. My fingertips come away wet. I can't help but laugh, "Don't worry, Claire. They're happy tears." 

Cas's POV  
Next day I'm hanging out with Sam (my future beta), Luc (my future gamma), Bale (my future 'head warrior'), and some of the other guys, outback the main pack house. Luc and Sam are tossing a football back and forth, and Bale and Michael, one of the other guys, are talking about the game last night. As Luc catches the ball, he turns to me, pausing the "game".   
"So," Luc starts, a mischievous smirk on his face, "Who was the winner?" I know what he's talking about but I fake innocence.   
Bale rolls his eyes, joining in, "Yah, right, like yesterday wasn't your 18th birthday, or anything, and you didn't find out who your mate, who is also our future Luna, is?"   
"Oh," I murmur, looking down at the half empty pepsi can in my hand, "That..."  
The guys chuckle. Luc, tossing the ball back to Sam, pries, "So, who is it? For real."  
I sigh, running my open hand through my hand. I mumble Dean's name.   
"No!" Bale exclaims, standing. "That's the cross-dresser right?!"   
Luc blinks in surprise. "Oh! I... just assumed it'd be a... you know... actual girl..."  
I turn my glare on him, only for my attention to be pulled away by Raphael, Michael's twin. "That's nasty as shit man. A fuckin Crossy?! That's... that's just... damn, I feel bad for you."  
All I see is red. I faintly hear yelling and the feeling of human hands pulling me away but all I can think about is hitting him. Something wet hits my face as my hand lands on his nose. Then another on his jaw, then one on his shoulder. Five sets of arms wrap around me. My sight of Raphael is disrupted by two people stepping people between us.   
I let out a growl more animal than human. Malik is suddenly using my mouth. In a sick calm I whisper, "Let me go. " Right next to my ear I hear a voice say "No way man, not gonna happen, but how about this. We go inside and let your dad deal with Raphael."  
I'm tugged towards the door, but my gaze never leaves Raphael. We are just inside the door when finally slack. The boys tentatively release me but stay close.   
It's silent for a few moments before I whisper, "He will be your future Luna. You will respect him. And if I ever hear any of you speak of him, like that, again... you can find a different pack. If you can get that far without your legs." I look to each of them in turn, them all nodding in confirmation as our eyes meet.  
I sigh, relaxing fully to lean back against the wall. "Glad we're in agreement."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean POV  
My hands shake as I make my way to my locker. What am I supposed to say to him after that? Are we... dating? Or...   
A female screech echoes in my ears as I'm tackled from behind. "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'D JUST KISS YOU LIKE THAT AND THEN... HE JUST... GOD I WISH I HAD BEEN THERE!" Claire squeals right in my ear. My cheeks flush, I stumble, my hands catching me as I fly into the lockers.   
Claire jumps off my back, squealing, "You have to tell me everything!"  
My cheeks fill with heat. "Be quiet! What if someone hears you?!" I whispers.   
She raises an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't you want someone to hear you? You kissed a hot guy! And he's totally your guy, now!" I laugh.  
If only he was my guy. "You know," she continues, turning and beginning to walk away, forcing me to follow her, "I would totally tap that if he wasn't gay, and, you know, your boyfriend. But, that's your job now!"  
I blush deeply, attempting to elbow her in the side, but she skips away, laughing. She stops, allowing me to catch up with her. We walk in silence for only a second before we round the corner to the hall with my locker and she looks down at me with a smirk. "Well, well, there's lover boy now." My eyes flash up the hall, finding him quickly. He has his back to us, leaning against his closed locker, and standing with him, are two of the other football players, who I think are named Sam and Lucifer.  
"Oh!" Claire quips, drawing my attention away from Cas's back. "Linda is coming back from her dad's next Friday!" She turns to me with a mischievous grin, "Everything important always happens on Fridays..." I roll my eyes, bumping her with my shoulder. She erupts into her loud, mom laugh, drawing the attention of some people... including Cas, Sam and Lucifer's.  
Cas tenses visibly, kicking off the lockers like he's about to walk away but Lucifer claps a hand down on his shoulder.  
Claire glances at me, winking before lifting a hand. She waves in a Ms.America kind of way before yelling, "Hey, Sam! Hey Luc!"  
Sam waves his hand in an I'm-to-cool-for-this kind of way, and Luc nods silently. She waits till we get to them to acknowledge Cas. "Hey, Romeo."  
My cheeks flush and I elbow her side. She bursts into a fit of giggles and I rush past, straight to my locker. I just have it open when Cas's voice intrudes on my embarrassed thoughts. "I thought you only called someone Romeo if you're into 'em."  
I blink up at him, my brain taking longer than necessary to respond. I shake my head, lowering my eyes to my open locker, "I never really try to correct her. I'm to worried she'd smack me."  
He chuckles, his face now close enough for me to feel the heat of his breath on my cheek, making my face flush.   
I bite my lip, slinging my bag over my shoulder and hugging my library book to my chest.   
I take a small step back, turning my body to face him. I swallow nervously before looking up at him. He raises an eyebrow in question as our eyes meet. "I... I think that maybe we should....I.. are we even dating?!"   
I blurt out the last part and he stares at me in surprise for a second before whispering, "That's what I thought..."  
I relax, taking a deep breath. I peck him on the cheek before saying, "I think that we should... take it a little slower than.. Friday. You know, a few dates, maybe meeting each other's parents."  
He nods staring at his shoes for a couple seconds, before his head snaps up, eyes large with panic, "Meeting parents?!" His voice squeaking.  
I laugh shaking my head, "Not immediately!"  
He relaxes visibly, smiling at me, "Cool. I'm not sure I'm ready to meet your parents. I'm not sure if you're ready to meet my parents... or if I even want you to meet my parents..."  
I frown slightly. Why wouldn't he want me to meet his parents? His eyes widen when he sees the confused, hurt expression on my face. "Oh! No, no, no, no, no, I did NOT mean it like that ! I meant, my parents would probably embarrass the living heck out of me..."  
I laugh, and nod. I open my mouth to add something, but the bell rings and he seems to disappear into thin air.


	10. Chapter 10

Gadreel's POV  
"Can you please stop eating with your mouth full?!" Rebecca, the mom, snaps, dropping her fork and knife onto the lime green plate with a loud clatter.

Gabriel, the younger brother blinks, staring at his mother for a few seconds before she realizes what she said, "I meant stop eating with your mouth open! Gabriel Loki Novak, you know what I meant!"  
Gabriel shrugs, going back to staring at his green beans, cheddar insta-mash and honey barbecue ribs. Rebecca sighs, shaking her head before taking a dainty bite of mashed potatoes.  
The dinner table is silent for a few moments before Castiel, Rebecca and Chuck's oldest son, clears his throat. "So,"   
He looks over at his dad, then at me, "Are you excited to start going to school next week."   
It is currently Tuesday night, and next Tuesday I will be going to a school where I know no one, except for Castiel and some of his pack, a week away. I've really been trying to avoid thinking about it.   
I tell him just that and he laughs, his deep alpha laugh and stabs a piece of meat, "You'll fit in great, I'm sure of it."   
~(Monday)  
I had tossed in my sleep, my night-terrors having soaked my shirt to the point of needing to take it off. It's too hot for a blanket, but even alone, it feels strange with my torso being uncovered. The moonlight slips in between the holes of the old curtains, shining on the puckered skin of my chest. Long slashes cut across the once perfectly flat, tan, skin, in raised, pale streaks.   
Goodbye presents from my father. Or who I had thought was my father.  
I sigh, slipping out of the bed, not bothering to put on the slippers that Mrs. Novak had given me. I trek to the door, then down the hall and stairs, only stopping to shut off the light that had been left on in the bathroom and shut the door. I slip out the back door, still only in my classic, red, plaid, pajama pants.   
I quietly strip from my pants and boxers, giving in fully to my wolf calling me to the woods.   
~(Tuesday)  
I return to the house around six, thanking my mother silently for telling me how to tell time by the sun and moon.  
I turn back, slipping back on my clothes, and making my way, gingerly, inside. Only to find that not only are Mrs. and Mr. Novak are up, but Gabriel and Castiel are lounging at the kitchen island, along with Gabriel's best friend, Celeste.   
Rebecca gives me the stink eye, jabbing her plastic spatula in my direction. "Next time you plan to give me a heart-attack," She growls, "Give me a warning first, please!"  
My cheeks flush in shame. "Sorry, Ms. Novak." I murmur, lowering my eyes in respect.   
She rolls her own, softening. She motions towards the island, "Sit yourself."   
Just as I sit I remember the scratches across my chest. I instantly feel anxiety wash over me as I dart my eyes to see peoples reactions. Gabriel and Castiel look unaffected, Mr. Novak looks angry, but then again he is reading the paper (like any TV dad ever) and Celeste looks... awed.  
I can feel my cheeks get even hotter and quickly standing and launching out of the room, muttering something about getting dressed.   
Nobody stops me.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean's POV  
I sigh, letting my head fall back on the locker. Claire is insistently flirting with Luc, Michael, and Bale all at the same time and the bell is going to ring any second... but Castiel still hasn't shown.  
I glance down at my wrist, using my other hand to pull up the sleeve of my grey cardigan, revealing the Hello Kitty watch Linda sent to me from Japan.  
Linda was born in Japan, but when she was two her mother divorced her father and moved to Maine with a physician. Their relationship lasted for four years, but then Linda moved to Oakley (where we live now). Her dad eventually tracked them down to get in contact, so Linda could see him, so, for 2 months, December and June, she goes to live in Japan. She should be back by January 1st, and It's December 27th, so she should be back soon.  
The bell shrieks, jolting me out of my thoughts. A small, feminine, hand wraps around my upper arm, yanking me forward and down the hall and into the mass of people.  
~  
Castiel's POV  
I groan, another shudder racking my body. I whimper, staring at the tile wall.  
It's only a week, Cas, you'll get through this, I tell myself, you've done this many times before.  
Three days before the full moon, the full moon, and three days after the full moon.  
It's only a coincidence, but from the beginning of werewolves, three days before the full moon, the full moon, and three days after the full moon, our urge to mate escalates but 100 fold, and for the full moon, even more. That's where the whole, only shifting on full moons, comes from as well. Werewolves, while in heat or rut, are forced to shift by their wolves, because it is a faster form of transportation, which will get them to their mate sooner.  
That's where the legend comes from, and, honestly, I think It's better humans believe that instead of knowing the truth.  
Pain flares from my abdomen, cause me to growl low, curling further into a ball. The repetitive waves of pain and heat crash over me, before another shiver, harder and more needing than any before rams into me.   
Another whimper, followed by a cry of pain escapes my lips.  
Then everything goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean POV  
I'm worried. It's been 5 days and no word from Castiel, even though we exchanged numbers Monday. Maybe he's sick of me or decided that he didn't want me. I've texted and called every day but no reply. None of his friends are here and Claire says that they haven't been responding to her texts either. What if something happened?!  
No. I need to relax. If something that big happened to that many people than it would have been on the news or Principal Zachariah or Vice Principal Ion would have said something. there would have been an assembly or something... right?  
Claire says not to worry, that they're all probably sick, since they all were around each other a lot, they all probably caught it.   
But I don't know. I feel like I need to go find him.  
I sigh, shaking my head.   
Claire looks over at me, raising her eyebrow at me.  
"Just tired." I murmur.  
She nods, turning back to the T.V show. It's something about being in Africa, naked, and having to survive; but that's not really my thing, so I'm not really paying attention.   
My phone goes off with a startling trill, notifying me of a text.  
It is only three words im fine now from Castiel.  
I huff, glaring at the screen. "What's up?" Claire asks.  
I turn the phone, showing her the text. Claire grabs the phone from my hands, muttering "Another reason I want glasses."  
She looks slightly confused when she hands it back to me, "What? He didn't use proper grammar? What's with the face?"  
I give her a look, "Now he texts me? And what's with the 'now' part? Was he not fine?"  
Claire sighs, sitting up and pulling her legs into Indian style. "Dean, relax. He probably didn't mean it like that. Jocks are all dumb, remember?"  
I laugh, shaking my head, "Wow, stereotype much?"  
She glances back at the T.V. then back at me, before stating "Stereotypes were made for a reason. Stereotypes wouldn't be here if enough of whoever the stereotype was for didn't act the way the stereotype says they do. There is some truth to every stereotype, Dean."  
I look away, letting it hang in the air.  
We're silent for a few moments before the front door opens, followed by a, loud, "Honey, I'm hooooooome!"  
Claire dives for the remote, quickly entering a random channel number.  
My father enters the living room, unwrapping the tie from around his neck. "Hello my son. And the young girl I wish was my daughter."  
Claire gives him a big, 200 watt smile, "Such a charmer, Mr. Winchester."   
My dad shakes his head, tossing his tie over his shoulder and flopping onto the couch next to me, "How many times," He leans over, kissing my forehead, beginning to undo his cuffs, "do I have to remind you to call me John? Mr. Winchester makes me sound old, I'd rather you call me almost anything else. I'd even be okay If you called me Dad. Or John, and only my mom calls me that."  
Claire laughs, looking at her hands in her lap. Ever since her parents passed in a car accident, two years ago, and her aunt came here to take care of her, my father has been very... dadish, I guess you could say, to her. Not that she minds, she actually jokes that she would happily be my sister.  
My dad notices the T.V. and stares at it for a second. I look at the T.V. to see it's a documentary on Roman baths... who even does documentaries on those?! Who would even put something like that on T.V.?!  
My dad just shakes his head, and stands muttering something about kids these days.   
He reaches the door, before turning around and says, "Who's hungry for some macaroni and cheese pizza?"

Castiel's POV  
I glance at my phone, waiting for Dean to answer... but nothing.  
I bite my lip, forcing myself to stay calm. I guess I deserved that. But he could at least say something so I can make sure that he's okay.  
There's a knock on the door, drawing my attention. Gadreel pokes his head in and says, "Your friends are here. They want to know If you want to go on a run."  
I nod, rolling off of my bed, onto my feet. I look at my phone before deciding it would be of no use to me on a run anyways. When I look back at the door, Gadreel is still there, looking sort of distracted. I move towards him, waving a hand in front of his face, saying, "You still there?"  
He jumps, taking a step back. He chuckles humorlessly, "I think so."  
I laugh as well, motioning for him to follow me as we I walk off to the stairs, "You coming?"   
He's silent so I look back to see his reaction. His face is surprised, then pleased, a goofy smile taking over his features. "Yeah... yeah. Lets run.”


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel's POV  
I lean back against the cold locker, letting the metal slits dig into my back, carelessly. The bell rings, but I still don't move to go to class. Just as the crowd begins to clear, dispersing to their homeroom's a small, familiar, person separates from the crowd, rushing towards me.  
"Hey." Dean squeaks, quickly entering the numbers that open his locker.  
His hand shakes, and his eyes shoot to the clock as he empties his floral backpack into his arms then throws the limp fabric into the locker's cold embrace.  
"Hey," I murmur, and step towards him, to hug him good morning, but at the last second, he turns in the opposite direction, rushing towards his first period. I wrap a hand around his arm, pulling him back. He lets out a small sound of surprise as his small, warm body connects with my chest.   
I lean down, pressing my lips to his forehead, and whisper, "I'm sorry I couldn't text you back. I missed you the whole time I was gone."   
When I pull away his cheeks are dark red, and there's a shy smile on his face, "It's okay." He murmurs back.  
I glance down at his lips, debating whether or not to kiss him. Before I can make up my mind, he pulls away, a mischievous grin now transforming his mouth, "You'll just have to make it up to me later. I'm not doing anything at 6 o'clock tonight. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge."   
I meet his eyes, surprised at his forwardness. I smile back, and nod, but he's already disappearing around the corner.   
-(Tuesday)  
Castiel's POV  
It's lunch time, and also Gadreel's first day. We didn't have any morning classes together, but our schedules say we'll have all of our afternoon classes together.   
All of the football players are sitting around our usual table, laughing and joking, and not to my surprise, including Gadreel in as many of the conversations as possible.   
I'm distracted when someone pokes me in the shoulder, and says my name.  
I know it's Dean before I even see him.  
I turn, smiling before I can say anything, he says, "Luc told me to tell you, he's 'Gettin' it done.' Said that you would know what he meant.”  
My eyes widen at those words coming out of Dean's innocent mouth. The guys at the table, all who had been listening in, burst into laughter. He frowns, looking confused. "What?" He asks, looking at them all in pure confusion. The innocence is enough to make my stomach hurt. I bite my lip, looking away as he tries to meet my eyes, "What does it mean?" He asks, a slightly annoyed edge to his voice. When I don't answer, Bale speaks up, seemingly taking pity on him.   
"It means he's gettin' laid."  
This statement only seems to confuse Dean even more, "Getting laid? What's that?"  
Sam laughs, "Obviously somethin' you've never done."   
Dean huffs, glaring at him. "If you would give me a straight answer I would be able to tell you whether or not I've 'Done it'." He puts up fingers like quotation marks as he says the last part.  
Sam snorts, "Gettin' laid, or Gettin' it done, is 'slang' for fucking a chic. Or dude, depending on which you're into."  
I wince, Dean's innocent eyes widen and his mouth drops open. I stand quickly steering him away with the arm I throw over his shoulder. "Okay, that's enough teaching for now." I murmur, cheeks flushing. We sit down at his normal table, and I say, "I am really sorry for them... being like... well, them."  
He laughs, shaking his head, "It's fine, It was just odd hearing someone talk like that, who isn't Claire."  
I look around the table, frowning slightly, "Speaking of which, where is the she devil."  
Dean's face falls and he looks like he's about to be sick, "With Luc..."  
Dean's POV  
It's 5:50 and I still have no idea what I'm going to wear to our date.   
I don't even know what type of clothing I should wear!  
Classy? Casual? Comfortable? Cute?   
I've tried calling Linda but she's apparently doing something with her dad, and I can't call Claire cause she's, and I quote, "In the process of rocking Luc's dull world and making him wish he had more than just time on his hands, wink, wink". I don't want to know what she meant about things on his hands.  
I sigh, looking in between my four options. I don't even know where we're going for our date!  
My scan the options. They're all so nice, thou!  
A sudden knock on the door draws my attention. My dad's voice comes from the other side, "You're date is here!"


	14. Chapter 14

Cas's POV  
I bite my lip, checking my hair in the rear-view mirror. I take a deep breath, sliding out of the Chevy Impala. I straighten my jacket, hoping I didn't under dress. I step away from the black car, making my way around it's sleek hood.   
Before I'm even to the steps, the door swings open. Standing in the doorway is not Dean, though. It's an older man... who I'm assuming is Dean's father.  
I get to the top of the steps and he stares at me for a couple of seconds (but it really feels like centuries) then sticks out his hand in one quick movement. "My name is John," He states, in an emotionless voice, before clasping my hand tightly, "And you are Castiel."  
I smile, though he's gripping my hand quite strongly for a human, and respond with "My friends call me Cas."  
There's a flicker of something... amusement?... then it's gone, "Well, I am not your friend, Castiel."  
I frown slightly, but recover quickly with a dazzling smile, "True enough."  
He lets go of my hand, turning and walking inside. I follow, shutting the front door behind me. He stops in the middle of the hallway, suddenly, saying "Stay, don't go anywhere."  
I nod and say "Will do." but he's already halfway up the stairs in front of me. The hallway has light blue walls with white trim, and a red carpet with wood floor boards. There is a small stand with a drawer and a vase of red roses. There are two doors, both wood like the floorboards.  
Before I can investigate, Dean's father is back and glaring full force at me.  
He doesn't waste any time, "What are your intentions with my son?" His face is stern, intimidating despite my alpha descent.  
I don't even hesitate when I answer, "To make him happy."  
His expression softens, his shoulder relaxing, he shakes his head, clasping his hand on my shoulder in an, almost, fatherly way. "I'm sorry if I acted like a complete douche-canoe before. It's just... Dean was hurt enough when his mom left, then the emails and... I just want him to be happy, you know."  
The complete transition stuns me, but I quickly nod in agreement.   
What happened with his mom? What emails? "It's what he deserves." I add.  
He half smiles at me. His eyes go up and down my body, criticizing my outfit, and me. He suddenly walks through the door to my right, and, after a slight hesitation, follow him in.   
I'm meet by a beautiful kitchen.   
The walls and cabinets are pristine white, with blood red trim and all the appliances (fridge, stove, dishwasher, sink) are all a clean chrome color. In the middle of the room is a black and red marble island, with cabinets with glass doors underneath. There are cloth stools, four, one for each side of the island, that are steel bottom with red seats. To the far end is a red wood china cabinet, with glass doors the same as the island. Inside are red, white, black, and silver dishes, all stacked neatly. The floor is a metal and white tile, all shaped like diamonds.  
There is suddenly footsteps bounding down the stairs, before a small body flies through the door. His light green eyes meet mine and instantly his cheeks are similar in color to the seats on the island stools.  
He decks his head, tension quickly filling the air. My eyes find his body. He is wearing a white, airy tank-top, black skinny jeans, pink ballerina slippers. He has a jean jacket, much like my own, tied around his waist. Hanging off his shoulders is a black bag with gold chain.  
He... is stunning. His ability to pull off anything he puts on that body astounds me.   
His self-conscious voice invades my mind, "D-do… do you like it?"   
My eyes fly to his face, his beautiful eyes round with worry.   
I bite my lip, smiling, "You look amazing."  
His nervous smile breaks out into his usual, goofy one. He smiles, taking a step towards me, and instantly my mind tells me he's going to kiss me...  
but before he can a voice breaks our bubble, "Hey. No kissing in front of the dad. Now shoo. Remember to behave."  
Just as we exit he yells after us, "And use protection!”


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's POV  
I stare at my knees, cheeks still bright red. Cas's been driving for 5 minutes and he still hasn't said anything about my dad's last... comment.  
I can see him glance over at me from the corner of my eyes. His eyes shoot back to the road then back to me.   
His deep, absolutely delicious, voice fills the tense air between us, "You look... amazing."  
I look at him in surprise. He's biting his lip, a debating look in his eyes.   
I clear my throat, "So... where are we going, for our date?"  
He smiles a small, secretive smile. "it's a surprise."  
I pout, giving him puppy eyes, but he makes a point to keep his eyes on the road. I sigh, giving up. I lift my hand from my lap, turning on the radio.  
The first song that comes on is some guys rapping. I definitely change that. I flip through the different radio stations before a large hand wraps around my own, pulling it away. "This one."  
It's "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri. My eyebrows lift with surprise as he begins to sing along, and my cheeks flush dark red when he doesn't let go of my hand.  
I stare at our hands, trying not to die of embarrassment. Suddenly he's pulling over and he turns completely in his seat to face me. He's smiling as he lip syncs the words, staring straight into my eyes.   
I try to look down in embarrassment but he grabs my chin gently with his other hand, forcing me to stare into his eyes. The song ends but he still is looking me in the eyes, his hand still in mine, and his other still holding my chin. His hand lets go of my own, unbuckling.  
He leans forwards, slightly, now looking uncertain. I stare at his lips, watching as his tongue darts out, running over his bottom lip.  
Our lips connect and I can feel myself melting into the leather seat. His hand leaves my chin, brushing down my jaw line, till he reaches my shoulder and pulls me tighter against him. He lets go of my hand, placing it on my hip. My lips part in a sigh, allowing his warm tongue to enter.   
He lets out a sound that makes me blush, before pulling me into his lap. His lips leave mine, as he begins to kiss down my jaw then my neck. Now both hands are holding onto my hips and our breath is fogging the window.  
"Cas..." I whisper and that seems to snap him out of it. Not the reaction I was looking for.  
He takes a deep breath, looking down at my body, before squeezing his eyes shut. He takes another deep breath, lifting me out of his lap and placing me back in my seat.  
We sit there, staring at each other warily for what seems like years before he looks away, pulling back onto the road.  
We're silent for the rest of the drive. He pulls into a nice restaurant, the sign reading, 'Savonne'.  
I swallow, suddenly my nervousness on the front burner. I unbuckle myself slowly, taking in the dazzling building. The outside is a dark maroon with dark blue siding. There's a single, perfectly clear, wrap around window. The door is black metal, with what looks like two bouncers. I move my hand to open the door, but it's already opening on its own. I blink In surprise, but relax when a familiar, tanned hand slides into view, offering it's help. I place my hand in his own, and I'm pulled from the car. He shuts the door, locking it with the fob, before turning and facing the restaurant.   
He glances at me, looking uncertain. "Am I the only one who feels like they're gonna fuck everything up?" He questions.   
I look at him in surprise, before saying, completely deadpanning. "Nope."  
We're ushered in by a waiter, once we reach the door, and then we're lead to our seats (red and dark blue booths).  
Within seconds of us sitting down, another waiter is there, asking what we want for drinks. I glance at Cas, and he smiles reassuringly at me, "We'll both have water."  
The waiter nods, jotting it down, "Another waiter will be with you shortly to take your order."  
The waiter walks off and we pick up our food. As soon as we see the names, which are all in french, I know this date is going to be more difficult than I had anticipated.  
<=> (Tuesday)  
I laugh, shaking my head, "That's not at all how it works!"  
He laughs, forcing words in between, "Yes it is, If a penguin has wings, then it should be able to fly. Penguins are just not confident enough. If they were like, "I can do this', not, 'I can't do this', then they would be flying all over the place!"  
I look over at him, before shaking my head, grabbing my wallet from my purse and standing. He stands as well, snatching my wallet from my hand. I look up at him, gaping as he sticks it in his back pocket, grabbing out his own. He glances at me, smirking as he sets his credit card in the receipt slip. He closes it, not looking at me as he says, "You're catching flies."  
My mouth snaps shut and my eyes narrow, "You took my wallet!"  
He looks up at me, grabbing the receipt slip, "Yep."  
He walks past me, towards the front of the store.  
I quickly whip around, following him. He's already at the register, and the person is swiping his card when I reach him. "Damn you and your long legs." I mutter. He chuckles.  
The man hands the card back, giving a forced smile... but when he sees me his force transforms into a sneer of pure disgust.   
He turns up his nose, muttering something under his breath that I don't catch... but Cas does. His expression becomes angry, and his eyes narrow, I can see, vaguely, that his finger tighten around the credit card. He doesn't even flinch. "Watch your tongue," He growls, surprising the waiter, before wrapping his hand gently around my wrist and pulling me from the restaurant.  
We reach the car in seconds, and he opens the door, placing me inside the car, buckles me in, and shuts the door, walking to his own side, in what seems like seconds.   
He opens his door, muttering things about how rude the man was, and climbs in. He barely has himself buckled before he's pulling out.   
He drives in silence and I watch curiously as we pull into a small parking lot. Only there's no building. It's just a lot, with... a beach beyond it.  
He steps out of the vehicle, quickly coming around to my side as I unbuckle. He opens the door, helping me out. "I was thinking maybe a stroll on the beach would be nice," He murmurs, glancing out at the night cloaked sand.  
I smile, reassuringly, "Of course," I murmur back. He smiles, relaxing.  
We start our walk, neither talking, but soon he's telling me stories of him coming to this very beach as a child, with his family.  
We come to this spot, where the land that was not sand had risen up into a large hill that was not quite a mountain, and some hand hung over the beach, like a roof.   
Cas stops, offering me an insecure smile, before leading me towards the rock wall. We sit on some boulders, in silence, staring out at the ocean. "Whenever I got angry with my parents, or got in a fight with one of my friends," He whispers, turning so his body faces mine and I do the same, "This is where I would come. To cool off." He glances back at the ocean, then at me. "Most of the time it's peaceful, a lot of people don't walk this far out."  
I smile, scooting closer to him, and resting my head on his shoulder. "It's really relaxing here," I whisper.  
I can feel him nod in agreement, before his hand gently lifts my chin. Our lips meet, and a soft sigh leaves his lips, as his body relaxes into my own completely. My hands rest gently on his chest, but when his tongue brushes against my lips, asking for entry, my hands tighten on the soft fabric. I let him in, our tongues swirling against each other in a sensual dance.  
My heart begins to pound in my chest, and suddenly the kiss is no longer gentle, but passionate. His hands grasp my hips, pulling me into his lap like our last kiss, and my hands tangle in his hair. My body pressed against his, leaving no room for any air to get in between us.  
I let out a small moan as his hands slide underneath my shirt and grip my waist.  
A new thought slides into my head. In the hallway, the day after our first kiss. Wanting to take things slow.  
A small voice in the back of my mind whispers, fuck that bullshit, and I can't help but giggle and kiss him harder.  
Suddenly my butt is vibrating at the same time Father To Son by Phil Collins starts playing.  
I jump away from him, yanking my phone from my back pocket. Breathlessly, I answer, "H-hey dad." I stumble over my words, standing.   
I can hear the suspicion in his voice as he says, "Hey, Dean. Did you see what time it is?"  
I frown, pulling my phone from my ear. The clock reads 15 minutes to 11. My mouth drops open in surprise. How long had we sat in that restaurant just talking?   
I bring the phone back to my ear, "I am so sorry dad, I didn't realize it had gotten that late!"  
He scoffs, grumbling something I couldn't hear, before saying, "Well, `get here as soon as you can, it's still a school night."   
I nod, before realizing he can't see it, "Okay, yeah, totally dad. We'll be there soon. I love you."  
He murmurs and, iloveyoutoo, before hanging up.  
I turn back to Cas, starting when he was only inches away. He frowns, glancing down at my phone, then looks me in the eyes. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized how late it had gotten." He says, sounding apologetic.  
"It's fine," I amend, "But we still should get going."  
He nods, and we begin our walk back to the car.  
⇔ (Tuesday)  
We pull up to my house, and I glance at Cas, feeling nervous. Will he kiss me goodnight? Will he walk me to my door?  
Before I can get up the guts to ask, he's getting out of the car and I quickly unbuckle my seat-belt.  
He smiles at em when he opens the door, and gently pulls me from the car. We walk up to the steps, and we stop right in front of the door. "Thanks," I murmur, my cheeks flushing slightly, “tonight was great."  
I meet his eyes, and he smiles his dazzling football player smile, "The pleasure was all mine." I flush a dark red at the word pleasure, but Cas doesn't seem to notice as he ducks, placing a quick, chaste kiss on my lips.   
He pulls away, eyes boring into mine as he whispers, "I'll see you tomorrow."  
He walks down the steps and across our little walkway, looking back at me as he gets to the car. He smiles, waving. I wave back.  
I'm still watching as he disappears around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

Gadreel's POV  
I stare at the screen, not really registering the movie. When I came home from my run, Celeste and Gabriel were watching a movie and demanded that I stay to watch it. But I'm too distracted.  
I can't stop thinking about him. God, If my dad found out that my mate was guy, he would flip.  
But he isn't here. he's not even your real dad, Tobias, my wolf, growls in my ear  
Just because he's not my biological father doesn't mean he's not my dad. He still raised me. He still called me his son. I mutter back.  
And then he kicked you out. Tobias mutters angrily.  
I kick him out. He grumbles in the back of my mind, but I ignore him.  
I stand, stepping into the kitchen. Sitting at the table is Cas, with a goofy smile covering his face. I smirk, slumping onto one of the island's stools, "What's with the face?"  
He jerks, like he was sleeping and I woke him, and his smile only got bigger, "I had a date with Dean." He murmurs, the smile still on his face. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.   
"Dean is your mate right?" He nods, as I stand and go over to the fridge. I grab out a water bottle, open it, and chug half.   
When I sit back down, he asks, "How old are you?" I look up in surprise.  
"Eighteen as of last October." I murmur, twirling my bottle around by the cap on the island top.  
He nods. "Why?" I ask.  
"You just seem... I don't know. Older? I guess."  
I nod, grabbing my water and chugging the rest of it. "I think imma head to bed." I murmur.  
He nods. There has been a lot of nodding. I quickly make my way upstairs, my mind’s on my... mate. God, how am I gonna reject him?


	17. Chapter 17

Cas's POV  
It’s wednesday night. The day was pretty uneventful. Dean was missing from lunch, I guess he had to do something with Claire, or any of his other friends, would not leave him alone in any of the classes we had together.  
I stare down at my phone. I just got a text from Dean saying that he was home alone and wanted to see me...  
I swallow, hesitating, before sending back, sure cu in 5  
He replies quickly with a Sweet, see you then! :)   
I groan, falling back onto my bed. I glare at the ceiling, wishing, for the millionth time in my life, that I could be human. I wish that I didn't have the urge to fuck his brains out every time that I see him. I wish I could control myself around him. I wish... I wish I could be normal.  
I sigh, pushing myself up, off of my mattress. I tromp over to my dresser, by the door, and grab my keys and jacket.  
This is gonna be a long night.   
I take the stairs to the first floor two at a time, yelling and, "I'll be home late." behind me as I take off towards my Raphael. I drive to his house, without my usually classic rock station, thinking of all the things that could go wrong tonight.  
I pull up to his house, and barely have my helmet removed before his smell hits me like a ton of bricks. Rich and sweet, it does nothing to help suppress my urges.  
My eyes find his slim, curved frame in the fading light. He's wearing jean short-shorts that make him look absolutely delicious. His top is a band shirt that had the sleeves hacked off. The band isn't familiar to me though.. it says... Twenty øne pilots?  
He's smiling shyly hands behind his back. He watches as I swing off the Bike, and place my helmet on top of the Raphael. I jog up to him, using all of my self-control not to run up to him and take him right there on the stairs.  
I smile back, wrapping my arms gently around his waist brushing my lips against his forehead. His cheeks obtain a pale pink hue, and a small, delicate smile overtakes his lips. I pull away, though only enough to walk inside with him, my arm still around his waist.  
He leads me into the living room, glancing turning around to face me once we reach the couch.  
He sinks onto the couch, and I follow, sitting less than half a foot away from him. He bites his look, glancing at the wall, then our hands, now entangled, then back at my face. "So," he murmurs, "I was thinking that we could just like... you know, talk?"  
I smile, supportively, glad to see him opening up and becoming more comfortable with me, "Anything you want." He relaxes, visibly, making my smile grow. I wait for a couple of silent seconds before asking, "Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?"  
His eyes widen and his cheeks become a dark red with embarrassment "Yeah, sorry. Um... I kind of wanted to talk about... you know.. um..." His cheeks somehow become even darker and his tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip, distracting me momentarily.   
I wait for him to continue and it's a few tense seconds before he squeaks out, "Sex."  
I blank. My mouth opens, trying to respond, but nothing comes out so I simply close it again.  
Sex.  
He wants to talk about sex.  
Wow. Okay.  
“So... um... What exactly about s-sex did you want to talk about?” I stutter out.

He blushes, glancing away at the dark, reflective tv screen then back at our hands. “Like, I don’t know, to do’s and not to do’s I guess.”

Okay, this is good. It will be much easier to stop myself from… well, ravaging him really, if I have some sort of rules set in place.

He straightens, obviously trying to appear completely unaffected by the conversation. “So, I, uh, we have been dating for eleven days, which isn’t really that long, and we have made out like twice, already and I think that we should.. Um… like set down some boundaries.”

I nod, agreeing. He takes a deep breath before continuing. “And I definitely think we shouldn’t go any farther then we have been.”

I nod, again. “Anything that makes you comfortable.” I respond, smiling supportively.

He nods, “Okay, well, that’s all I wanted to talk about for this part of the conversation. But I wanted to talk about some other dos and don’ts.”

I wait patiently, letting him take the lead. He gives a small smile, glancing, briefly at my lips.

He clears his throat, rolling his shoulders slowly before saying, “So, like, I know that you don’t like me saying you name during… um…” he trails off. I frown. Wait… what? He thinks he doesn’t like it when he says my names when we get… heated.

“What gave you that impression?” I ask.

He glances up at me, cheeks bright red, “Well… uh… you know how we were uh, kissing, in your car? Before the date.” I nod, waiting for him to continue. He looks down at his hands, and begins to pick invisible lint off of his clothes, “Well, I said your name and you instantly stopped and pushed me away-”

 

“No, no, no, no, no” I interject, letting out a small laugh, “that, that is not at all why I stopped kissing you. I mean, yes I stopped kissing you because you said my name, but not because it…” I pause, searching for a word, “turned me off. It just, like, jolted me back into reality, I guess.”

He smiles, looking relieved, “So um, guess I’m back to square one?”

I pretend to think about it, letting out a playful, ‘Hmm’. “Well, my favorite food is pizza so it would be a mad turn on if you were to smell like pizza…”

Dean giggles, shifting so his back is to the arm of the couch, pulling his legs up so they are pressed to his chest. He wraps his arms around his shins resting his head on his knees. His bare legs seem to taunt me and his shorts completely disappear from my view, making him look half naked, which makes my only makes it even more hard to not push myself on top of him, in between his legs and force his lips apart so I can taste him fully with my tongue-

“So… um, are there any big… um... do you have any, like, things you really do.. um like?” Dean stutters, his cheeks a dark, deep red.

I smirk, playing myself out so my right arm goes across the back of the couch, and my legs slide sideways off the couch, my right hand reaching out to play with the threads fraying from the fabric between us. “You,” I flirt, winking.

He falls into another fit of giggles, leaning back into the couch arm. “Hmm…” I murmur, taking it seriously. I smirk, flashing him a teasing grin, “When you say my name, and goddamn is it sexy when you run your hands through my hair, or when you bite your lip or put your hands on my chest. And, god damn is it adorable when you blush.”

He answers my words by blushing and burying his face in his knees. I can hear him swallow before he raises his head. He takes a visible breath, and, though he doesn’t look me in the eye, he still looks at me as he lists off his own, “I… I really like it when, you, like, hold my hips or, like, when you lick your lips, I really, really like that. I also like it when you smirk or, um, like, dominate me,” I can feel myself tense. God, that is exactly what I wanted to hear and what I really didn’t want to hear at the same time. My eyes divert from his face to his bare legs. I want nothing more in this moment then to completely dominate him. But he continues speaking, and I force myself to reign it back in. “It… it’s really um… h-hot” he ducks his head at this part, stumbling over the word, “When you lick your lips or you um…” he makes a small choking noise, gripping his legs tighter as he squeaks out, “put your tongue in my mouth.”

It’s like a heat wave, slamming into me. Instantly my body is on fire, and I need him so bad it hurts. I move with werewolf speed, yanking him by the ankles so that he is laying on his back on the old couch, me hovering above him. My lips are on his in less then a second and I’m grabbing at his hips, desperate for some kind of contact. Dean lets out a moan, kissing me back as soon as he realizes what’s going on, and I reposition myself as quickly as I did him so that I am laying in between his legs, my crotch pressed roughly into his own. All pretenses of rules and self-control fly out the window and our kiss (if you can even call it that) is completely savage and aggressive. His hands grip my hair tightly and my own slide around to his rear to cup his ass and angle his hips in order to grind more easily into his privates.

I leave his lips and begin to bite and nip his neck, making sure to leave hickeys that will last a while. His moans and sighs of pleasure fill the air, fueling me to become even more rough with him. My teeth find a spot on his neck that instantly makes him cry out with pure pleasure. I attack it with everything I have, sucking and nipping and biting. He writhing underneath me. His hands move from my hair to my shoulders, his nails digging into my skin enough that I know they will be bright red and sore in the morning. His spine arches towards me, mewls of need escaping his lips, head angled so they are directly in my ear. 

The moment reminds me of the time in the shower when it was just me, fantasizing, and the memory gives me enough time of clarity to remember that we had just set rules. Boundaries. And I am completely shattering them.

I yank away, launching away from him so that my back hits the arm of the couch behind us and no part of my body is touching him. He stays there, in that position, perfectly still for only a second before he pushes himself up so that he is sitting. 

His hair is wild and a fine sheen of sweat covers his forehead. His neck is covered in the beginning of dark bruises and his clothes are crumpled and wrinkled. His short shorts strain with a boner. All of him looks so delicious in this moment that I am in danger of yanking him back down, again, and fucking him senseless, right here, right now.

I swallow, closing my eyes, tight, then reopening them. “I’m sorry.” I whisper, stumbling to my feet, “I am so sorry. I... I should go.”

He opens his mouth to respond, but I shake my head, running from the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean’s POV  
I stare up at the ceiling, letting Mrs. Jackson’s voice fade into the background. She’s going on and on about getting homework in on time and remembering to do it and needing to be prepared for college which gives us even more homework. She gives this talk the day after anytime she gives homework, which is pretty much every day.

Claire, who is sitting next to me, elbows me sharply. When I look over at her, she slides over her notebook. At the top of the otherwise empty page it says,

Lover boy’s staring at you 

I glance over to where Cas sits. He has just enough time to look away, but I still catch him staring.

I grab my pencil, responding with:

Yeah, I just saw him

She responds with 

He definitely wants you

Claire writes, a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes

We got into a fight. He probably just wants to talk. 

She shakes her head

You could tell by the way he was looking at you. He wants to fuck

I blush, glancing over at Cas who barely has enough time to look away. Suddenly Claire yanks back her notebook, and flips the page. She bends the page so that I can not read it and then, when she’s finished, she rips out the page and quickly folds it three different times. She writes ‘Cas’ on the front and, just before Mrs. Jackson turned around from drawing what she calls ‘the Life Timeline’, tosses the paper, successfully onto Cas’s desk.

Cas frowns, looking down at the folded paper, then slowly picks it up as though it might explode. He looks over at us, questioningly, at the same time as Claire leans over and whispers, “Raise your hand.”

“What?!” I squeak.

She grips my elbow, shoving my hand into the air, “Say you have to use the bathroom.” She hisses.

Mrs. Jackson’s eyes narrow, her attention turning to me, “Yes, Mr Winchester?”

“Um,” I glance down at Claire before looking back at her “Could I please go to the bathroom?”

“You could,” Mrs. Jackson states, face emotionless.

When she doesn’t continue, I frown, lowering my hand.

Mrs. Jackson sighs, “This is when you correct your statement and say ‘may I’.”

I blush, and quickly say, “May I go to the bathroom?”

She nods, turning way as though to dismiss me, so I stand up and walk out, only pausing to look back at Claire for only a split second before exiting the English room. 

Unsure what to do, I walk down the hall, towards the direction of the bathroom.

I reach the bathroom, not having passed the anybody. Just as I reach out to grab the doorknob, it swings open and out comes the towering 6.7 form of Balthazar Furr, a friend of Cas’s. He bumps into me, and I sway backwards only to be caught by someone directly behind me. I gasp at the tingles that instantly spring from my waist, where the hands caught me, but Bale smiles and simply nods to the person behind me. “Hey Cas. Hey Dean.” He says, still smiling as he walks around us, clapping Cas on his shoulder. Once he is a few feet away, Cas pushes me into the boys bathroom, shutting and locking the door once we get in. He turns back around from locking the door, but doesn’t look at my face. 

“We should talk.” I murmur.

He winces, shuffling his feet with a nod. I take a small breath, releasing it in a small sigh, “Last night-” I start but he cuts me off.

“Was a mistake, and I am so sorry.” He states in a rush, head jerking up so that he can look me in the eyes.

I frown, “You don’t have to be sorry.” I murmur, reaching up and running a hand through my hair, “You did nothing wrong. I actually wanted to ask why you ran out so fast.”

He frowns back at me, shoulders straightening. His handsome, green-grey eyes obtain a confused look as they narrow, and his brow furrows. “You had just set down rules for me and I completely disregarded what you wanted.”

I smile, small and shyly, at him, whispering, “I’ll let it slide…” He raises an eyebrow, obviously surprised at my playful tone, “this time.” I grip the bottom of my plaid skirt tightly in my hand, waiting for his reaction. 

After a few seconds of him staring into my eyes, checking to make sure that this wasn’t just a show, he takes a step towards me and gently wraps his arms around my waist. I release my skirt, sliding my arms around his shoulders, letting him hold me. Our bodies press even tighter together as he slides his hand under my black boyfriend tee.

“You look amazing today,” He whispers, pecking a kiss on my forehead. I blush, murmuring a ‘thank you’. He smiles, reaching up to play with a strand of my hair. 

“Your hair is getting longer,” he states, before looking back from my hair into my eyes, “You gonna grow it out?”

I nod, “I was thinking about it, but I don’t know how it would look.”

“Whatever makes you happy. I’m sure you’d be able to pull it off.” He amends, releasing my hair and wrapping his arm back around my waist. I smile, pleased.

His eyes find my lips, concentrating on them, visibly contemplating whether or not to kiss me. I decide for him, getting up on my tiptoes to let our lips brush against each other. I slide my hand up his neck, behind his head, slightly deepening the kiss. He lets out a small groan, tightening his hands around my waist, holding me to him. 

We seperate after a few seconds, but he still looks ready to kiss me. 

I lean up again, to kiss him but a loud shrill bell stops me. He sighs, closing his eyes and leans his head forwards so our foreheads pressed together.

“Wanna join us for lunch?” I ask, and he nods and takes a step back, running his right hand down my arm till it reaches my left hand and then slides his fingers in between my own. He turns around, unlocking the bathroom door. And we step out into the crowded hall.

~

Gadreel’s POV  
I glance over at my Mate, who sits with three other people, Castiel and Castiel’s mate, Dean.

He looks up, smirking when he catches me looking. I flush, jerking my head down to stare at my plate. Since we have already seen each other, the feelings have begun, and I know he feels them, but as a human, he would simply write it off as a crush, or simply lust. 

But it won’t go away, ever. Only shrink, in a small proportion after we mate. Unless I reject him. I frown, sighing. 

My sigh catches the attention of one of Castiel’s, my own, I mean, pack mates, named Sam. He is supposed to be the pack Beta soon. He shifts, moving Jessica Moore, his mate and also Luc’s younger sister so that she is no longer sitting on his lap. He slides down the bench till he sits across from me, also blocking my view of my mate.

“What’s wrong with you?” He asks. I simply shrug, wishing he would move so that I could get a sight of my mate. He frowns, narrowing his eyes. He obviously wants to say something else, but decides against it, sliding back to join the rest of the pack. I look back at the table only to find it empty just as the bell rings, shrilly.

I stand up, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, slightly irritated, even though I have my next ‘class’. I walk up to the entrance, dropping my tray and leftovers into the trash on my way out of the cafeteria. When I reach the library, where me and my mate both have study-hall together, he’s already sitting by himself at the first table. I walk past Meta, into the back of the Library. When I pass his table, he glances up at me, and doesn’t remove his eyes till I get behind the bookshelf. Once behind it, I power walk to the bean bags in the far back, where I always sit.

I sit down in the bean bag, tossing my backpack in front of me. I unzip it, pulling out A Little History of the World an assignment for my english four class.

I’m two pages in when a sweet smell comes wafting in my direction. Mate Tobias, growls. I look up just in time to catch my mate rounding the corner. I watch in silence as he approaches me, dropping his own bag on the ground next to mine.

He looks down at me, as silent as I am, seemingly letting me take him in. Today he wears a black P!ATD band tee with the sleeves ripped off and black, faded skinny jeans with holes all up and down the legs. A single, silver chain hangs around his neck but dozens of those plastic bracelets cover his lower arms. 

He suddenly is moving towards me, and then he is down, right in front of me… straddling my lap.

He hesitates for only a second before his lips are on my own, his hands tangling in my hair. I don’t falter, grabbing his waist tightly. He lets out a soft groan, arching his body and moving his hips in just the slightest way that instantly lights my whole body on fire. I let out a groan of my own, kissing him more roughly and sliding my hands down his sides to his ass to speed him up as he grinds into my crotch erotically. We stay like that, kissing and grinding, for what feels like a few seconds but could be forever before he slides a hand down my front, lingering for only a moment on my collar bone before grabbing my zipper, to my sweater, and yanking it down. He helps me shed it, and I throw it onto our backpacks, not breaking the kiss. 

I move my left hand so it is in between his shoulder blades, to support him as I move us from the bean bag to the floor. As soon as we hit it, he wraps his legs around my waist, forcing our crotches to grind against each other. Our tongues tangle in a delicious dance that makes me growl and kiss him more deeply. My hands leave his hips and slip under his shirt, running up and down his soft skin. 

He lets out a soft cry against my mouth when my finger brushes over his hard nipple.

I instantly react, moving my hands back down to the hem of his shirt. Just as I’m about to pull the loose fabric over his head the dismissal bell rings, blaring right above our heads.

I sigh, closing my eyes and letting my head hang in disappointment for only a second before I turn my gaze to glare at the offending speaker.

I look back down at my mate who stares at me, eyes still half fogged with a lust that makes me want to not give a fuck about getting locked in the library overnight. 

“I’m Meta. Meta Lafitte.” He whispers, running his tongue over his bottom lip enticingly.

Meta Lafitte. My mate is Meta Lafitte.

I nod at him, murmuring back, “Gadreel Shine.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas’s POV

I watch silently as my father finishes up his meeting with the alpha and beta of the East Shore pack. My father and our beta, Bobby Singer, Cas’s father, stands, holding out their hands and they say their goodbyes. My father and Bobby walk them to the door, I move out of the way, and the alpha, Jack Howl, turns, stopping in the doorway to say, “Good meeting, Chuck.” before letting Uriel, the head warrior, lead him and his beta downstairs. 

“What do you need, Castiel?” My father asks, turning his attention to me once Alpha Jack disappears from view. 

I take a deep breath, steeling myself, “I need to talk to you and mom.”

He narrows his eyes, watching me for a second, before nodding and saying, “I’ll text your mom. Come in.” He steps back, motioning me in and once I enter, Bobby lets himself out. I move to sit while my dad grabs out his phone and, once he’s done, he sits down as well. We sit in silence, him watching me, me avoiding his gaze. A few minutes later my mom enters, shutting the door behind her before coming to join us, in the seat Bobby had been sitting in. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks, immediately, perching on the edge of her chair, her face worried.

“Well,” I start, glancing in between her and my father, “It’s not really anything bad. I wanted to talk to you about my mate.” 

Instantly she relaxes, though obviously becomes excited.

“Well, I just want you guys to promise to let me talk before you try to say anything or make any decisions.” I request, nerves.

My father frowns but nods and my mom, who’s excitement refuses to be dampened, nods as well, a huge smile on her face.

“Well, his name is Dean.” My mother’s face goes slack with surprise, but my father’s face doesn’t change at all.

“Dean Winchester? John Winchester’s boy?” My father asks.

I nod, frowning, “How do you know?”

“We were friends as boys, but then I started hanging out with the sports in middle school and he started hanging out with the nerds, and we fell out. We still talk every once in a while, and I met Dean when he was very young, and his parents were still together, but I haven’t seen him since.” My father reveals, repositioning himself so that he sits fully against the back of his chair.

I blink in surprise, “Does he know?” When my father looks slightly confused, I clarify, “Does he know you’re a werewolf?”

My father nods, adding, “We don’t really talk about it anymore but when we were younger he was there for me during my first full moon after puberty and my first shift and whenever I needed to complain about anything to do with my family or the pack.” He states. 

“Do you think that he would have told his son, Dean, about vampires and werewolves, and witches?” I ask, nervous. What Dean already knows? What if he already knows about werewolves, is afraid of them and then when he finds out about me, and is afraid of me? What if he no longer wanted to be with me?

My father shakes his head, “I didn’t even tell John about witches and vampires, and I doubt he’d have told his son. I didn’t even give him many of the” he holds up his hand to make quotes, “ ‘deep knowledge’ about werewolves, just what I vented about here and there.”

I relax, “Okay.” I glance between the two of them, “But it doesn’t bother you that it’s a he?”

My father shakes his head, and my mother saying, “No. It’s not like you purposefully chose him in order to upset the heir process. It just means that you will have to find a woman to bare you, or your mates baby or one of your sibling’s children.”

I relax, smiling. They may not be throwing a welcoming party but at least they aren’t rejecting him. “I, uh, I love him mom.” I state, surprising myself.

She blinks, surprised as well, but simply smiles, and says, “Of course you do, sweety, he’s your mate.” before standing and walking out without another word.

My father sighs, running a hand through his hair, before he stands as well, saying, “We’re going to want to meet him, soon, but only after you tell him what you are. You know Rebecca will draw a line at pretending to be human, and making your brother and little sister pretend as well.”

I wait for him to walk out before pulling out my phone.

'Hey u busy?'

I text. He immediately texts back:

'Nope, are you?'

I chuckle

'Oh ya totally busy'

He sends back

Well, do you think you could get yourself excused, cause I’m home alone and bored… 

I smirk, about to text back, but a small, feminine voice interrupts me. “Ant?”

I look up to find Hessa, my shy, dreamer sister, standing with her side to the door. ‘“Hey, Con, what’s up?”

She tilts her head, turning her body to face me. “What are you doing in dad’s meeting room?”

I glance at my phone, pressing the power button so the screen goes black, “I was telling them about my mate.”

She smiles, “Dean, right? He’s really pretty.” She states, getting that far away look that frequents her young, 5 year old features.

I raise an eyebrow in surprise, “How do you know about him?” 

She shrugs and disappears around the corner, not answering my question. I frown, watching the doorway for a few seconds before opening my phone up and texting Dean: I’m on my way

~

Dean’s POV  
I snuggle closer to Cas, reaching over with my right arm to grab a handful of popcorn. After Castiel arrived, we decided to watch some movies, and are on our second. We’re watching Lights Outs, and I’m not exactly happy about the whole horror movie part of it, but I am happy to see him anyways. 

We’re at the part where Rebecca opens the door to the basement, and shines the light down, inside. I turn, burrowing my face into Cas’s neck. 

I can feel him laugh, “Nothing’s even happened yet,” He exclaims. 

I pull away enough to give him a look, “It’s a basement, something’s gonna happen.” I explain. He laughs, but wraps his arm tighter around me, comfortingly. I smile, nuzzling back into his neck. 

He leans his head on top of my own, and asks “Would you like me to shut it off?” 

I shake my head, well, at least as best as I can in this situation, “You sat through The Kissing Booth for me, I will sit through Lights out for you.”

Suddenly the noise from the tv stops, and I look to find the tv screen black. I frown, sitting up to look at him. He simply smirks at me, before pushing himself up off the couch. He stretches out his arms, getting up on his tippy toes as lets out a groan. He straightens himself out, scratching his right forearm. “Could I get some water?” He asks. 

I nod, quickly, jumping up, “I was actually just thinking about something to eat.”

We exit my living room and cross the hall into the kitchen. I walk over to the glasses cabinet, and open it, moving out of his way in order for him to see it. “Which one do you want?” I ask, turning to look at him. He pushes off of the fridge, where he was leaning, and walks over to me, close enough that I can feel the heat of his body. He leans over, grabbing a blue-green translucent glass. He looks over at me, smirking, “This one reminds me of your eyes.”

I blush as he leans in, pecking me on the cheek. I shut the door, walking over to the fridge. I pull out the pitcher, handing it to him. While he pours himself a cup of water, I grab all the things out to have a sandwich. He watches me set down all of my supplies for my sandwich. I glance over at him, “Want one?” I ask.

He shakes his head, “Just watching you.” 

I smile in amusement, “Watching me?” I open the silverware drawer in the island, pulling out a butter knife and then closing the drawer again.

He nods, completely serious, “You can tell a lot about a person based on the things they use to make a sandwich.”

“Well,” I start, “I use two pieces of split-top wheat bread, then I put mayo on both sides.” I perform the actions as I say them, “Then I grab out two slices of sharp cheddar cheese, and put one right up against the edge, and then the other on top against the other edge. After I take out two pieces of black forest ham, and do the same again. Then I put on some lettuce,” I open the lettuce ripping off two pieces then placing them on top of the cheese and ham, “Then I grab a bag of chips, “I grab the cool ranch doritos from on top of the fridge, and open it, “Then make a layer of those.” I turn behind me and grab a plate from the plate cupboard. I pick up my sandwich, the slice with everything on it first then the other slice, “And then I close my sandwich,” I set the slice on top, pushing down till I hear the chips crack, “and grab out a handful of chips for the side.”

I turn to him, holding up my sandwich. He nods, looking at it then at me, “You are a sandwich chef.” He suddenly sets his drink on the stove behind him then his other hand darts out, grabbing three of my chips. My mouth drops open. He pops one in his smirking mouth, before taking off. 

“You little-!” I call, setting my sandwich down on the island and running after him.


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel’s POV  
We’ve been in this damn meeting for three hours, discussing the growing threat of the Blood Rose pack. A group of highly skilled hunter-warriors that have taken over 34% of the Southern-Canadian pack territory. Our runner just came back with the information, from being sent out yesterday night. They obliterate the pack, taking the men and children that will come willingly and the women in order to breed and killing the rest. 

The Alpha, Beta, Gamma and their eldest children of the East Shore, Silver Streak (my pack), Blue Moon, Silver Bane, Ever Crest, Night Walkers, Ash Pelts, Frost Claw, and the Swift Wind packs are all gathered in our meeting room to discuss the solution top this slaughter, and yet I can’t seem to concentrate on the topic of conversation. My mind wanders to my mate, and my eyes steal glances at the door without my consent. 

A small sigh of boredom falls from my lips, and I wince, knowing everybody, since they all have goddamn supernatural hearing, heard it. The room falls silent, all 71 pairs of eyes turning to look at me. Oh shit. 

“Something you would like to share with the rest of the group?” My father asks, his face neutral by his eyes telling me I’m going to get a stern talking to for embarrassing him. 

“I… um…” I know that if I lie to him, they would all be able to tell, since every werewolf practically has a built in lie detector, but If I tell him the truth, he will begin to get pressured by the other Alpha’s to have me mate with Dean, and then take over the position as Alpha, with Dean as my Luna. That is if they could get past the fact that Dean is male, and a crossdresser, “I was thinking about my mate, sir.” though Chuck may be my father, he is also my Alpha and while in the public it is customary to call an Alpha, despite your relation to them, Sir and their Luna, Ma’am. I shift uncomfortably in my seat as all of the representatives from my pack’s eyes turn from embarrassed to recognizing and understanding. 

Except for my father. 

He adopts that look he always does when I bring up Dean. Lips pressed together, eyes squinted in contemplation. He then lets out a sigh of his own, saying, “You are dismissed from the meeting but I expect you to report back to the Pack House by 10:00 tonight to be fully updated on the Blood Rose predicament.”

I resist a small squeal, nodding quickly and jumping from my chair. I haven’t even fully shut the door and I have unbuttoned my blazer and loosened my tie to the point of it hanging from my neck. I walk quickly out of the business wing into the main hall, outside and next door to our house.

I throw open the door to my house and rush up to my room. I sling the door open, half ass shutting it as I unbutton my dress shirt, slipping it off and letting my tie drop to the floor with it. I go to remove my jeans, only getting to unbutton them before my phone starts ringing out ‘It’s your love’ by Tim McGraw. I smile, yanking my phone from my pocket, and answering the call, “Hey, babe.” I smile.

I hear a giggle from the other side. “You sound excited.” He laughs. “Are you busy?” He continues, “I am completely bored cause I am home alone, again, and have no idea what to do.”

My smile only grows, “Well, I am currently in the middle of changing out of this horrible suit, into actual clothing so that I can leave this horrible house and go and see my wonderful boyfriend.”

He giggles again, yanking roughly at my heart strings. God, I wish I could just wrap my arms around him and never let go. “That boyfriend of yours sounds like a lucky man.”

I smirk, “Little does he know, I’m the lucky one.” I can only imagine his blush, but I can hear his slight intake of breath, and then its quickening. I bite my lip, my ache to see him making my chest throb. 

We’re silent for a second, then he whispers, “How long till you get here?”

“Twenty-five minutes, at most.” I whisper back. 

He’s silent for a second, then says, “I’ll see you when you get here.”

I feel a strange sort of peace. Yes. I’ll see him. “See you then.” We stand there, for a few seconds before there was a click, and I know he had hung up. Good, I honestly don’t think I would have been able to. 

I toss my phone onto my bed, and grab the waist band, only to hear a small voice from behind me, “You need to tell him.” I whip around, only to see my honey-haired sister, standing in the doorway. Her round, deep brown eyes seem to stare into me as she stands in silence. 

“Tell him what?” I ask, shifting. She doesn’t necessarily make me uncomfortable, but she always seems to know things there's no way for her to know. Especially at the age of 5, and never leaving the house (she is home tutored by one of the Delta’s). 

“He needs to know what you are before he is pulled into a world he knows nothing about.” She states, clear as day, then makes a 90 degree turn on her heel and walks away, out of sight. I stare at my door way, where she had been standing, contemplating her words. She’s right, but I don’t think that he’s ready, or I am for that matter, to tell him these kinds of things. But what did she mean about getting ‘sucked into’ this. 

I shake myself, stepping forward and shutting the door. I won’t let my mate get hurt.

⇔ 

Dean’s POV  
“And he just dropped, almost a foot short of the table.” I laugh, leaning backwards into the couch, before sitting forward again. On reflex I reach out to put a hand on his arm, but unlike every other person I do that to, tingles shoot up my arm.

Cas smiles at me, watching me with unrestrained amusement. I let my hand linger on his arm, wondering whether or not I can trust myself to kiss him without it becoming… well, what it always does. His eyes slide from my own, down to my lips. God, why do I do this. We’re talking about his old cat one second, and the next we’re practically begging to kiss each other.

I lean forward, giving in and let out a sigh of relief as his warm lips meet my own. He leans forward as well, pressing us closer together, and reaches out with his hand to place them on my hips. 

We sit there, kissing for a few minutes, before he pulls away, replacing his warmth with the air between us. I sigh again, this time with disappointment. I wish… no. I will not go there. I made these rules, now I have to follow them. 

He leans back against the arm of the couch and runs a hand through his hand, while stretching out one of his long legs so that it runs the length of the cushions. I look down at it, letting myself admire the muscle and strength that clearly adorn it before looking back up to his face. I am greeted by his beautiful almond shaped, green-grey watching me. I flush, offering a small sheepish smile. He smiles back, but only for a second before it drops from his face, his deliciously handsome features turning scarily serious.

“Is something wrong?” I question, worry tinting my words.

His tongue darts out, wetting his bottom lip, and his eyes slip away, locking onto the wall beyond me. “We…” He hesitates, eyes skipping back to me then to the wall again then back to me, “We need to talk.”

I stiffen. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Not this. Please no.

I open my mouth to respond, but the door opens and there's a chorus of “Honey, I’m home!”s and I instantly recognize it. My dad, Claire, and Linda. I let out a small groan. Do I jump up and greet Linda, who just arrived yesterday, or stay here and try to continue this doomed conversation.

But Cas makes the decision for me, standing just in time for the three of them to enter. 

Linda launches past Cas, tackling me and forcing me back into the arm of the couch. Another extremely heavy weight lands on us, knocking the air from my lungs. A small squeal escapes Linda’s lips, followed by a mimicked version from Claire, then they both release me, Linda landing on the couch right in front of me and Claire directly behind her. 

Linda’s attention isn’t on me though, it’s on my father, who has taken up staring intently at Cas, and Cas, who is suddenly finding our minnie cactus plant in the corner very interesting.

“This is Cas.” Linda murmurs, but it’s not a question, it’s a statement. She knows who he is, we had talked about him a million times, but not while he has been dating me. 

She stands up, walking over to him. She stands close to him, only inches away, and though I know neither have any interest, a strange sort of possessiveness makes my abdomen burn with the want to pull her away from him and wrap my arms around him, to make the fact known that he’s mine.

Cas turns his head, looking Linda straight in the eyes, and they stand there, staring into each other's eyes for only a few seconds before she nods, and takes a step back. “He can stay.” she decides and I relax, knowing that now that he has been Linda approved, who we all know has a 100% accurate assessment of people, my dad will be more lenient with Cas. Cas himself only becomes more tense, and his eyes narrow, fixed on Linda as she returns to her seat in between me and Claire.

It’s gonna be a long night.


	21. Chapter 21

Dean’s POV  
Cas is avoiding me. It’s been nine days since the night he said we need to talk, and, despite there being school, with lunch periods and shared classes, he has been ‘busy’ or ‘hanging with his friends’ or its ‘just work stuff’. The most I was able to get out of him is that, apparently, he works for his father. 

He takes a long time to respond to my texts, despite immediately reading them, and he doesn’t answer my calls. He avoids me in hallways and keeps it to limited words and ‘has something he has to do’ everytime I ask if we can talk. 

It’s now Monday, and I am hoping that he will stop avoiding me. 

I put on my light blue, ripped jeans, white vans, a cream cashmere sweater and the light pink infinity scarf Linda brought back from Japan for me, as a gift. I gaze into the mirror, turning to the side subconsciously and my eyes fall to my stomach.

No. I will not do that. I turn back so that I am facing the mirror head on. I lift my chin, gazing confidently into my reflection’s eyes. I drop my eyes, turning and picking up my bag before slinging it over my shoulder and walking out of my bedroom. 

I tramp downstairs to the kitchen to find a note on the island in the middle of the room. I look down at it, smiling. 

Hey Bean, I needed to go into work early, so I wasn’t able to make you breakfast like I promised. I am really sorry, and will make it up to you. By giving you the 20 dollars under this note for you, Linda and Claire to go get Mcky’Ds or Dunkin

I push the note off of the money, picking up the twenty and slipping it in my back pocket. We really need to talk to designers about the whole no front pockets in girls jeans thing. My phone goes off, and without even looking at it, I know it’s Claire telling me her and Linda are here to pick me up. I rush out the door, down the small drive and into the car. “Guys, I’ve hit the motherload!”

========

I stare at the phone in my hand. Castiel just texted me this:

'My parents want to meet your dad, tonight'

Oh fugdernuts…


	22. Chapter 22

Dean’s POV  
Cas had told me that his parents wanted to meet my father. He told me that his parents had asked if we could meet over dinner. That I didn’t mind. He asked if it could be at my house. I didn’t mind that either, so I said yes. What he didn’t tell me is that he would be bringing his little brother, and sister, and Gadreel. I didn’t even know he had a little sister! I knew about Gabriel, because he’s a freshman, but I never even heard Cas mention Hessa. 

What he also didn’t tell me was that my father already knows Cas’s parents. 

The table is silent as we all spoon the chopsuey into our mouths. My favorite meal and, apparently, Rebecca, Cas’s mom’s favorite as well. For the first few awkward minutes was everyone but the dads being completely silent as dad and Chuck, Cas’s dad, catch up. After that was finished, dad, Chuck, Cas, Gadreel (who was running back before he moved in with the Novak family, for his last school’s football team) started talking about football. After that died down, nobody tried to pick up conversation.

If Chuck and Rebecca already know my dad, then why did they want to ‘meet’ my dad? 

My father clears his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. He has an expression that I have never seen on my father’s face before. Embarrassed, with a mix of shame, hesitance, and... excitement. Like a child about to learn about a forbidden secret.

“How’s… how’s Bobby?” He chokes on the man's name, making me frown in confusion. Cas and Gabriel’s heads snap to look at their father, but his face is completely neutral, as though the words had no affect on him. Who is Bobby? An old friend of theirs?

The young girl, Hessa, still gazing emotionlessly into her bowl answers for Chuck, “He misses you. But he is strong.” She lifts her gaze, looking straight at my father with a look of what can only be peaceful clarity. One that is rarely seen on an adult, let alone a five year old girl. My father blinks at her in shock, but she simply looks away, to her meal and continues eating.

We fall into a silence, once again, Cas, Gadreel, and Gabriel radiating shock, while Chuck looks as though he is thinking hard. Rebecca fidgets uncomfortably in her chair, as thought his is the last place she wants to be sitting and my father sits, staring at his food with the same sad, thinking look he gets when we talk about mom. Only this looks as though it runs deeper. 

 

The rest of dinner is uneventful, small talk is made but the topics aren’t kept for long. Once we finish, Chuck, my dad, and Cas disappear into the living room, to talk about sports, I guess, and Rebecca and Gabriel wander after them. Gadreel texts on his phone, staying on his stool, and Hessa just sits at the island, looking out at the street as I gather the bowls and place them in the sink. I plug the sink, and begin to fill it with hot water from the tap, pouring in just barely a dime size of dish soap into the steaming dish water. As it fills, I place in the bowls and spoons, my thoughts wander back to the Bobby conversation. I reach out, turning off the tap as the water fills to the right level. I roll up my sleeves, grabbing the sponge and wetting it then pouring some soap onto it. I rub the soap in, and, just as I grab the first bowl, Gadreel appears beside me.

Castiel’s POV  
How does John know who Bobby is? I glance at my father and mother, who sit on the loveseat opposite of me, at the other head of the coffee table chatting with John. 

Bobby? As in our beta? Sam’s father?

I frown as I think of Bobby. He is quiet, observant, but can crack a jerk, but he always, when he thinks people aren’t looking, he always gets this sad look. I never noticed it until after his mate, Ellen, died five years ago in the birth of their youngest child, and their only daughter, Jo. He, with the help of the pack Den-Mothers, has raised them all by himself. Suddenly my mind places images of Bobby and John standing, one on either side of Dean… 

Dean obviously has Johnathan’s hair, since Bobby has hair the color of clean hay, but their eyes are eerily similar… 

When my father talked of knowing Johnathan, of them being friends, was Johnathan… is he related to Bobby? My eyes dart to my father, who is oblivious to my thoughts. 

It could make sense. Unless a person is a full blooded werewolf, 100%, or they are changed they can not shift… and, though I have never met her, Dean’s mother could be a human and Johnathan…

Oh my god.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean’s POV  
I stare at the ground, wishing I could disappear within my anger. A (popular, beautiful everyone-wants-me-and-I-know-it kind of girl) girl, named Hannah, just came up to the lunch table where me, Castiel and all of our friends are sitting and… 

*5 minutes earlier*

She sits down right in between me and Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder, and says, “Hey, T, how have you been?” Her hand slides a little lower to his arm.

“Good.” He answers. Her hand slid a little lower.

“Did you hear about Max’s party, on Friday? Or were you there? I didn’t see you.” Her hand slides lower with each punctuation.

She’s now halfway down his forearm. “No,” he answers, still as monotone as his first, “I wasn’t there and I didn’t hear about it.” He uses his fork to push around some meatloaf.

Her hand slides lower, to his wrist. He still doesn’t stop her. “Well, Max and Alicia got into it with Drake and Benny again and Max ended up having to kick them out, so Drake and Benny called the cops, ruined the whole thing, too. I had to ride home in an Uber, because Benny left without me.” Max and Alicia are twin sister and brother and Drake is Benny's closest friend. Benny is Hannah's brother, I know this because, for a while, when Castiel wasn’t paying me any attention, I tried to stop thinking about Cas and move my crush from him to Benny. It obviously didn’t work.

I’m glad too, because Benny ended up dating this guy (Benny is pansexual) and then the guy tried to bring him to court, for domestic abuse, but Benny won.

Castiel nods, and pushes around more meatloaf. “That sucks.”

“Kinda,” Hannah amends, shrugging. Her hand circles his, before she laced her fingers through his, where his hand rests in between his legs. Instantly I can feel heat fill me, like raging fire. Just as Castiel jerks his hand from hers, I clear my throat, keeping my face composed. The whole table which had been watching the conversation, shifts their eyes to me, including Hannah and Castiel. 

“Go.” 

Hannah stares at me, eyes narrowing, “What did you just say?”

“Go,” I repeat myself, “And if I ever, ever, see you talk to, touch, or even look at my boyfriend again… just know that I am not beneath a cat fight.”

Her cheeks flush, and she looks at Castiel then around the table, as though looking for support, but not finding any, she stands with a huff and a “Whatever.” and walks back to her table of plastic dolls.

*present time*

I can feel my anger begin to fade away, replaced with embarrassment. Oh my god. I have never felt that angry, or… possessive in my life. My cheeks burn with shame, and I quickly launch from my seat, the awkward silence, choking me. I walk as quickly from the lunchroom as possible, though the sounds of footsteps follow. I stop, half-way down the hallway and whip around, with “Please can I just have a minute” on my lips, expecting Linda or Claire, but instead I see Cas, who simply grabs me by the arm, and yanks me further down the hall, into the library. He leads me past the librarian’s desk, who looks up, but doesn’t seem concerned in the slightest and returns to his book, and then into one of the independent study rooms, a small room, with a single desk, chair, and waste basket.

They were designed so that if someone has to study or do a test they missed they can come here during a free period and do so, without outside distractions, but what Cas does is definitely distracting. He closes the door with his foot, swinging me around so that I am in front of him, pressed to the wall.

The small space between us is quickly is crossed, by who I don’t know, and were kissing ruthlessly. Cas drops my hand, and wraps his arms under my thighs to lift them so they surround his delicious waist. I tangle my hands in his hair, letting out a gasp when his hands leave my legs to slide under my off shoulder shirt. His warm hands slide up the back of my shirt, then suddenly I remember that I am supposed to be angry at him.

I push hard with both hands on his chest, shoving him a foot back, because he wasn't expecting it. He looks at me eyes wide. “What?! What was that?!” I squeak.

He stares at me frowning, looking slightly sheepish, “Sorry, it was just hot how you told her off like that.”

My body heats up at his words, but I shake off my instant, erm, reaction. 

“Oh what, you ignore me then think you can just kiss me like nothing happened?!”

“Look, I’m sorry for ignoring you, Dean, but… it’s just, I have to tell you something, and I really don’t want to, and I know that doesn’t make it any better but I really am sorry for ignoring you.”

I sigh, crossing my arms over my chest, “I accept your apology, Cas, but what is it that we have to talk about?”

He shifts nervously, “Not here, Dean, maybe later, at your house. Alone.”

My temper snaps, suddenly, and before I can prevent them, the words are out of my mouth, “Goddammit, Castiel, if your going to break up with me just do it and get it over with!”

He blinks twice, not seeming to comprehend what I said. “Break up with you?”

I flush, suddenly feeling uncertain. What if that was not what he was planning on doing and I just made a big fool of myself, or, even worse, I gave him the idea and no he is going to break up with me.

I swallow, looking at my feet nervously, "I... I mean, um..."  
"Dean." He growls. My head jerks up, eyes wide.   
He is close, close enough for me to smell him, feel him. It makes my whole body light afire like a torch. "... Castiel?"  
"Dean." He whispers, gaze softening as he leans his forehead against my own, "I am not breaking up with you, and, even though this may be strange to you, cause we have only been dating for just over a month, but... I care for you, deeply, and you are very important to me... and I am not letting you go any time soon."


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel’s POV  
I can feel his eyes on me as we drive. His beautiful green gaze burns into the side of my face, and I am truly having a hard time pretending I don’t notice.

I am currently driving Dean home.

To his empty house.

Where we will be alone.

And I will finally have to tell him that I am a wolf in human clothing.

I swallow, the anxiety festering in my stomach with each silent second that ticks by.

“So… what is this whole thing about?” Dean asks.

“I will tell you soon.” I murmur.

“I know that but like can’t you give me at least a little information.”

I sigh, glancing at him before saying, “It’s about me, and my family.”

“Oh?” Dean asks, obviously waiting for more to be said, but I am not going to say a thing.

We’re silent for the rest of the ride, my Eminem CD playing in the background. 

Dean seems almost unable to sit still by the time we reach his house and I am honestly feeling as though I am going to get sick. Not only have I been told my whole life that no one can know what we are, but, if Dean finds out and then he doesn’t want me anymore…

I’m not sure I’d be able to live without him.

I climb out of the car, walking over to Dean’s side to open the door. We walk, together but not talking, up his walk onto his porch. He pulls out his house key, unlocking it so that we can step inside.

Dean leads me up stairs, into his room where he drops his bag and quickly unbutton his pink vest. Today he was wearing a pink vest over a white longsleeve and black skinny jeans, with some white flats. He is honestly adorable.

I am momentarily distracted by his appearance, but, when he moves to sit down on his bed, motioning for me to sit as well, I do sit… only not on the bed where he offered. I sit down at his desk, turning the chair so that I am facing him and look down at the floor, as I begin, “Dean, I want you to know that you do not have to be afraid of what I am about to tell you, though, after I do , you’ll probably think I am stupid for saying that. But, I want you to know that, I, or my family will not hurt you. I would also like to ask that you don’t say anything until I am finished, and try no to make any assumptions, negative or not, until I answer any questions you have.”

Dean’s expression is wary as he nods in agreeance, and I let out a sigh of relief, letting my body relax slightly despite the pain in my heart at his look of mistrust. “My family and I are not human. We are part of a species by the name of Viri Lupo, which translates from Latin as ‘the wolf in the man’. Better known as a Werewolf. No, we do not eat humans, or only shift on the full moon, or can only be killed by silver.”

Dean frowns, eyes narrowed, “Okay, saying that I believe you, I would not assume any of those things because I didn’t grow up with those assumptions. I would assume that you shift when angry, stay in the same place in a small pack of 3 to 10 and imprint on humans at first sight.”

I roll my eyes, unable to stop myself. Ugh, Twilight obviously hasn’t only made a new vampire stereotype, but also a new werewolf stereotype as well. “Okay, well, the anger thing is kind of accurate, but only when dealing with mates, which is like a soulmate. Okay, you know what, how about I just give you the complete story. Thousands of years ago, in the year 1.BC there were two people, a man and a woman, who fell in love. Their love was shunned by their tribe, because the son was heir to the tribes leader’s throne, and the daughter’s parents were traitors. Why her parents were traitors, was not explained, but the fact that they were made her the least likely match for marriage.”

I shift in my seat, pulling a leg up so my ankle rests on my opposite knee, leaning against the arm of the chair, “ The man’s parents refused to marry the two of them, so the man and woman ran away into the woods, where they were found by a hungry pack of wolves. According to the story, the wolves ate the man and woman whose souls were sent to the Plains of Eden, heaven for my kind. The wolves were punished for killing the humans, who were soulmates and meant to live long happy lives together, and, as punishment, they were to be humans who could only shift into wolves, making humans their main form. Also, they made them have soulmate, called Mai Te’s, so they could know the love and happiness the man and woman felt together, and then the pain and devastation when their Mai Te, mate, dies.”

I fall silent, finished with my story and watch, patiently as Dean seems to process it, then think over what he’s going to say.

His lips, today painted with a pale pink, wet looking lipstick (I think it’s called gloss something or other), as he says, “I have no doubt, Cas, that you believe this story, but, I am having a hard time believing that you, and your family can turn into giant wolves-”

I interrupt, slightly irritated at the assumption steaming from that blasted series, “Not giant. Depending on your height and weight is the size of your wolf. We can’t just magically create mass, it has to come from us.” I mutter. 

Dean flushes, slightly from being corrected, then says, “Well, how about you give me some proof that you are a werewolf, then I’ll believe you.”

My frown deepens, and I let out a sigh. What is something I could do that wouldn’t be potentially dangerous. 

Just get angry Malik offers, interrupting, surprising me because he rarely speaks up, or just let me take control, for only a second, so that he can see my eyes, then he’ll know that your telling the truth.

I let out a soft sigh, but allow him to take over. I can feel the burn in my eyes as they turn from my green-grey eyes to Malik’s yellow-orange. 

I open my eyes, not realizing till now that I had closed them. Dean gasps, and Malik lets out a grin, “Hello my mate.” His voice, noticeably deeper than my own and gravely.

Dean visibly quivers in his seat, eyes caught, wide and curious, in my own. He slowly stands, taking a shaky steps towards me. 

I stay completely still as Dean reaches out, once close enough, brushing the tips of his fingers over my cheekbones. “Say it again.” He whispers.

“Hello, my mate.” Malik whispers.

“Why… why does your voice do that?” He murmurs, face confused though still curious. He’s close enough to me that his smell makes me practically swoon. 

“I am no longer, Castiel, my innocent mate, I am Malik. The wolf within him.” Malik responds. 

He takes in a sharp breath, but he doesn’t pull away, surprising Malik, he leans in eyes wide with curiosity as he looks deep into Malik’s really, eyes. I lean closer as well, by Malik’s will, and our lips touch and Dean’s eyes instantly close as our lips move together in a tentative dance. I close my eyes as well, relaxing as more time goes by that he isn’t freaking out, like he sensibly should be.

He pulls away, but pulls me up by the hand to sit next to him on his bed. He tucks his legs under him, indian style, and asks, “You said you and your family. So they are, um..” 

“You can call us werewolves, if it’s easier for you.” I insert, at his pause.

He smiles gratefully, “Um, werewolves? And is there anyone else that I would know that is one as well?” I ask.

I nod, “Yes, my entire family are werewolves, including Gadreel, though he is half vampire. I am to be the Alpha, Sam will be my beta, Luc is to be my gamma, and Bale is going to be my Head Warrior. Garth, Bessy, Michael, Raphael, Jessica, Max and his sister Alicia. Meta is half werewolf. There is a lot of others you might know. Benny and Drake are half vampires.” I explain.

He lets out a breath. “That’s a lot…” He murmurs.

I nod, “Did you… have any other questions or…”

He smiles, “Definitely a lot.”


	25. Chapter 25

Gadreel’s POV  
“Okay, would you rather… eat a bucket of frog legs, or a bucket of sheep feet?” Meta asks. I wrinkle my nose in response.

“Frog legs, though it’s really a lesser of two evil situation.” I mutter, and Meta laughs, snuggling deeper into my chest. He lays on top of me, on his bed, Shinedown playing gently in the background. 

“Your turn.” He whispers, eyes shut, a peaceful look on his face. My wolf purrs in my ear, and I can feel a peaceful feeling of my own fall over me. I wrap my arm tighter around him, pulling him closer to me. 

“Would you rather date a vampire or a werewolf?” I ask, pretending to be bored, though I really want to know.

“Well, vampires are dead, and that’s necrophilia, sooooo…. And they drink blood and kill people to survive which, like, I understand you want to live, but, there’s blood banks that you could go to or something. Werewolves are said to have major anger issues but they turn into wolves, which is pretty awesome, you have to admit, and they have, like, that pack mind, so, if I was to date one, then I would be under the protection of the whole pack. So I’d have, like, ten super cool shape shifters watching over me. Which would be helpful.” Packs are actually more like 30 up to even in the hundreds. There have been know towns that have 3,000+ people, that’s just one huge pack, with, like, a bunch of ‘mini’ alphas, and then one big macho man they all report to.

“So,” he continues, “I guess it would have to be werewolves.” He decides, looking up at me. I nod, acting nonchalant as I ask my next question.

“So… what would your reaction be if you found out I was a werewolf?” I ask, looking down at him and meeting his eyes. His blue contacts are out, and his beautiful pale brown eyes stare up at me, completely oblivious to how close I am to dropping a huge, furry, shape shifting bomb on him.

“Well, first I’d say ‘that’s dope as fuck!’ Then I would want to see your wolf, then I would want to know everything there is to know about werewolves. Like actual werewolves, not Twilight or old fable werewolves.” He states, simply, eyes sharpening for only a fraction, telling me there is something he is hiding.

“What would it be that you would want to know about werewolves?” I ask, keeping my voice even.

“Well, I would want to know how wolves came around, if mates are real, like in those books I read. How big the packs are. Pack dynamics. The different types of werewolves, if there are any. Werewolf strengths. Weaknesses. If they only turn on full moons, or if they’re extra weak against silver. If wolfsbane is just a myth. If there’s actually rogue attacks every five minutes, also like those books I read. I’d prolly have a lot more questions after I got that info, but, yeah, that’s really all I can think of for now.” He states, eyes narrowed at me in curiosity, as though he expects me to just start answering his questions. And I do. 

“Well, the history is, way back when, a boy and a girl wanted to get married but they weren’t allowed to because one was powerful and the other wasn’t so they ran away, into the woods, and they got caught by a pack of starving wolves, that kill the man first, making the woman watch as they eat him, then kill and eat the woman. The Goddess punishes these wolves by making their primary forms human, and giving them soulmates, like the boy and girl were, which doesn’t sound so bad, but it hurts like a bitch if the mates get hurt, cheat, you cheat, die, reject you or vice versa, ect, ect. In the First Elder’s journal, werewolves soulmates and their positions within the pack were recorded, and, when found the faded writing made it look like the soulmates were simply called MaTes, which it was then shortened to for convenience. But, they later found out, after finding more of the First Elder’s documents, that the First elder had actually been writing Mai Te, pronounced may tie, instead. Mai Te roughly translates into ‘other me’.

“As I said before, yes, there are such things are Mates, and werewolf mates can be any species, from human to vampire to elf, and even some reports of werewolves who spend the majority of their time in wolf form having wolves and house dogs as mates. There is something known as the Separation Ceremony, that is exactly what it says it is, when a mate is rejected formally by their mate, and vice versa. There is also an Acceptance Ceremony where The Alpha, Beta, and Gamma’s mates are given there correct title, by The Goddess. If a wolf and a non-were mate go through the Separation Ceremony, the were gets another mate, then that mate dies, then the two will be remated. If two weres go through the ceremony, then both of their second mates die, then they are remated.

“Packs can be anywhere from 30 up to even in the hundreds. There have been know towns that have 3,000+ people, that’s just one huge pack, with, like, a bunch of ‘mini’ alphas, and then one big macho man they all report to. In that pack to ranks from greatest to least would be the Major Alpha, the Minor Alpha’s, Minor Beta’s, Minor Gamma’s. Minor Head Warriors, also called Deltas, Warriors, or Zetas, then common pack members, also known as Theta, then Omega’s. In The normal sized packs, it is Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Zetas, Thetas, then Omega’s. 

“There are different types of werewolves, but not in the way you think. There’s Modern Werewolves, that disguise their packs as gated communities, in small towns, or businesses/organizations. They use electricity, electronics, and live in modern homes They usually have modern first names, and vaguely wolf related last names. There are Selective Werewolves, that use home phones, electricity, household appliances, and other such things. But, they don’t use smartphones, computers, flat screens, tablets, etc, They usually live in small towns, as farmers, or disguise they’re packs as small Communities They might have last names such as Redbird, or Whitetail, that you would easily mistake for Native American. 

There are Traditional Werewolves that don’t use any electronics, at all, no electricity, and pretty much live like their in the 1700’s. They live in cabins and some even live in huts. They have last names such as the Selective Werewolves. Then there are Rural Werewolves, that barely have any connection to other packs, live in the woods, caves, or mountains, usually in wolf form for the majority of the year. These packs usually don’t have last names, and their names consist of things such as, Stone, or Branch, or River.” I take a deep breath, glancing away from the ceiling to Meta, who stares at me, wide eyed, though he is obviously taking in all this information. I hope, because I’d hate to have to repeat it. I pull out from under him, folding into a Indian Style, leaning back against the headboard. He stays laying on his stomach, though he holds himself up on his elbows, watching me intently.

“Well, werewolves have super strength, super speed, and can see in the dark, on top of already enhanced senses, and being able to shirt into a wolf. Werewolves only weaknesses, really, are most werewolves’ arrogance, or their mates. They’re both easy to take advantage of, during a fight, but the second one is a pretty cheap move. Werewolves can turn whenever we want, and the full moon has no effect on changing, but it does affect rut and heat, which I will tell you about later on. Silver weakness is just a myth that humans created to make themselves feel better. Silver does not different damage then iron, or gold. 

“Wolfsbane is kind of a myth. It is not a berry, or plant, or poison, it is actually an ultra dangerous virus, that is a mega mutated flu virus, that changed so that it is powerful enough to affect werewolves drastically, and there is still not a cure for it, yet. It has a 97.3% death rate. There used to be a lot of rogues, but, after the National Association Of Benefiting Lost Werewolves’ Needs formed in 1993, the rogue siting rate has gone down by 83%, from approximately 6,500 a year to 1,005 a year, in the USA and Canada alone. Which may not seem like a lot, but it’s definitely progress.” I finish. 

He stares, as though waiting for me to do jazz hands, and say ‘that was good for making it up on the fly, right?’. Jokes on him, that was all the truth.

“So… are you gonna tell me more or…?”


	26. Chapter 26

Dean’s POV  
I look around my last period class, curious. How many of these people are not human?

How many are half human?

Or just a quarter?

How many have no idea?

Cas told me that only full werewolves, or changed partial-humans can turn into wolves/has the werewolf benefits. Same with Vampires. 

How many of these people have a cousin or uncle of grandfather, or even father that is/was a vampire or werewolf and they’ll never even have any idea? What if I have an ancestor that is a werewolf or a vampire?!?!

That would be crazy scary… but also cool… 

The bell rings, and I jump from my seat, quickly gathering my stuff. I feel a sort of excitement in my stomach. I get to see Cas soon, and, we’re going back to my house!

-

Castiel’s POV  
I spot Dean putting his things in his locker, seemingly caught in thought. I smirk.

I silently come up behind him, waiting for only a split second before leaning down and whispering “Boo!”

He squeaks, dropping his book as he jumps, nearly a foot in the air. I crack up, laughing even harder when Dean turns around, revealing a bright red face.

“Castiel!” Ohp, I’m in big trouble now, he said my full name.

“Y-Yes,” I respond, in between chuckles, “Dean?”

He crosses his arms, not looking amused in the slightest.

“What?” I ask feigning ignorance, “What’s wrong, my dove?” I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him towards me. His hands come to rest open palm on my chest, and he raises an eyebrow. 

“My dove?” He asks, sounding amused.

“Too weird?” I question, reaching up to gently tug at his hair.

He narrows his eyes, swatting my hand playfully before saying, “That’s even worse then ‘my love’ or ‘my darling doll’.” He states, assuredly.

I frown, “But ‘my love’ made me sound like a sexy italian.”

He shakes his head, “My love made you sound like a 70 year old wannabe sexy italian.”

We both chuckle, and he pulls from my arms to pick up the books. My eyes are drawn to where his jean shorts tighten as he bends, and I nearly begin salivating. 

The urge to mate grows by the day, and the fact that today is the first day of rut, tugs at my self control like a wolf at a leash. Today is just bearable, but I know that by tonight I will need to be far away from him or… I might just commit a few nefarious acts. I’m going to have to figure out a way to tell him that I can’t stay with him tonight. 

Dean shuts his locker, grabbing his nearly empty messenger bag and placing it over his shoulder. He turns around, wide, green eyes, so deliciously innocent… If he knew the things I wanted to do to him, his innocence would be lost forever. 

But there is a new sort of intelligence into his innocence, making him less naive looking than before he found out what I am. He gets up on his tippy toes, leaning in and pressing his lips in a light kiss to mine. My wolf lets out a low growl, using my mouth, and I let out a small curse immediately afterwards.

I rest my hands on his waist, gently placing back on his feet. “Maybe not a good idea?” He asks, and I shake my head. 

I place a hand on his lower back, and he shivers, but I pretend not to notice and lead him out of the school, to my motorcycle. Sometimes I use the family car, when I know I’m taking Dean home, not just me riding it, so that he doesn’t get nervous (he gets nervous on the motorcycle). But father needed the Impala today.

I open the seat, motioning for him to stick the messenger back inside. He takes it off, dropping it in the hole, and I shut it, taking the helmet and hand it to him. I climb on, him climbing on behind me. I turn on the engine, and wait for Dean to have his arms securely around my waist before I pull out of my spot and then the school parking lot. 

As I drive his home, my heart pounding and my… jesus in a handbasket, does he need to be so close… his smell is drool worthy…

Heat pools in my stomach, but just as I am ready to pull over and fuck him over the motorcycle, we are turning onto his street.

I curse, and bless, the timing. We pull up to his house… but a familiar silver, 1968 Cadillac sits in the driveway, standing out like a sight for sore eyes next to John’s bright orange Ford Fusion.

What would Bobby be doing here?

Dean’s POV  
I frown at the unfamiliar car in the driveway. Maybe it’s one of dad’s work buddies, or something. I climb off the bike, pulling off the helmet. Cas pops the seat, taking out my messenger bag and exchanging it for the helmet which he replaces in the seat. He shuts the seat with a click, sitting down on it. 

“You’re not coming in?” I ask, surprised.

He shakes his head, “If your dad sees me with this bike he’ll grab a shotgun.”

I smile, lightly, “That’s true.”

He looks worriedly from the car to the house, and I have a feeling he knows the owner of the car, but I decide not to push it, because he gently grabs my collar, pulling me down for a split second to brush his lips against mine.

He visibly quivers at the contact and I have no doubt it’s a werewolf thing. I’ll ask him about it tomorrow, when we have the time, and seclusion, to do so.

I step up on the curb, watching as he undoes the kickstand, and drives off, waving as he goes. I turn around, walking up the driveway, and the walk into the house. I shut the door, with a soft click, and instantly notice the strange noises, sounding like groaning coming from the kitchen. I tense, feeling worry swell in my chest at the thoughts of why my father might be groaning. What if whoever had that car, is hurting him?! 

I quickly grab take the messenger bag off of my shoulder, twisting the strap so that it is like a handle with a weight on the end. I creep slowly towards the kitchen, listening intently to the noises. It sounds like my dad is really in pain. I bite my lip, feeling as though I am going to be sick. How am I supposed to fight off someone who my dad couldn’t?!

I slowly push open the kitchen door, making sure that it doesn’t creak and peek around the corner.

The sight makes my mouth drop open and the bag fall from my slacked grip. A tall, extremely buff, extremely naked, man has one hand pulling my dad’s head back by the hair, and the other holds my dad’s, very naked, hip, as the tall, blond man thrusts vigorously into him, over the same counter I had been sitting on the night Cas came over and he stole my chip. My dad groans, eyes closed and I can feel bile rise in my throat. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

“Dad?!?!” I shriek.

Instantly both look to me and in a second, my dad has found a shirt to cover him and his partners, um, manly parts. My cheeks flush dark red, and I whip around, so my back is to them.

“Dean!” You’re not supposed to be home for another hour!” He squeaks, sounding very unlike my dad, and more like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

“It’s 2:30, dad, I always get home at this time!” I huff, bending over to grab the discarded messenger bag.

There’s a string of curses, followed by multiple clothes rustling, then a “I’m really sorry, Dean, you can turn around now.”

I do so, though unable to look at either of them.

“Dean, um, this is, um, my, uh,” there’s a pause and I know a silent conversation passes between them before my dad continues, “partner, Bobby Singer.” Wait… Sam Singer’s father? As in the beta of Cas’s pack?

I look up at them, through narrowed eyes. “Since when are you even gay, dad.” I ask.

He clears his throat, glancing at Sam’s dad, before looking back at me, “This is, uh, a special occasion. Bobby is the only male that I have ever been attracted to.”

I narrow my eyes, even thinner, and throwing caution into the wind, I ask, “Are you his Mai Te?”

A shocked look passes over my dads features, but Bobby looks unperturbed, “So, Castiel has told you of us.” He states more than asks. 

I nod in confirmation, anyways, and he responds with a nod of his own, “Yes, your father is my mate.”

I frown, “Then why am I just now hearing about this? If you’re mates aren’t you supposed to be together all the time? You find out who your mate is at 18 not 36.”

He glances at my father, who nods, and Bobby turns back to me. “Well, maybe we should go sit down in the living room.”

I nod, and we all file out, them out of the door closest to them, and me the one I just came through. We all enter the livingroom and I sit down in the chair, them sitting down in the loveseat across from me. None of us sit on the couch to my right, which is what Bobby had originally suggests we do.

“So, we’re going to tell you it from the beginning, okay?” My dad says, shifting nervously. Bobby reaches over, placing a hand on his knee, which instantly seems to relax him.

“When I was a freshman I started dating a shy, nerdy girl named Mary Johansen. She was quiet and talked little but she was pretty, and kind, and had a great sense of humor, which was very important to me, at the time, because I was a fun-loving, joke telling running back for the Oakley Wolves. We hit it off immediately, our personalities countering each other perfectly with just enough things in common to cancel out the differences. We had a nice, pretty much uneventful relationship until my senior year. Um, but, in between my freshman and senior year, though, I learned about the werewolves from my best friend, Charles Novak.” My dad starts, staring into his hands, that are in his lap.

“Castiel’s dad.” I fill in. He nods.

“Though I didn’t know all the dirty details, I did know that, when a werewolf turns thirteen they have their first transformation and that, when they turn eighteen they learn who their Mai Te is, and a few facts inbetween; Only the need-to-know in order to sympathize Chuck, and listen to him complain. In my senior year, a semi-popular soccer player, also a werewolf, knowledge that was thanks to Chuck, turned eighteen. This was important in the werewolf community since the werewolf, Bobby Singer, was the pack’s soon-to-be Beta.” He continues. This is where Bobby picks up.

“John soon found out that he was my Mai Te.” Bobby inputs.

My dad, glances at him, smiling, “Bobby, the ever faithful and loyal Beta-to-be,” his smile turns into a frown, “immediately went to the pack Council, or Representatives. The Alpha, Beta, and Gamma and their eldest children.” He clears his throat, voice cracking, so Bobby continues for him. 

“At the time, the Silver Streak pack had not welcomed the idea of two men, or two women, as Mai Tes, and especially not as Mai Tes of those in the Council. The Council decided to have us go through the Mating Ceremony in order to ease the pain we would go through when we do the proper Separation Ceremony. But John refused to do so until after he got the approval of Mary. So, she got roped into it as well.” He explains. Hmm, so he knew my mom, as well.

“She of course said no, that she didn’t want her boyfriend sleeping with anyone despite what supernatural connection they have together. But I convinced John that he had to do it,” My dad opens his mouth, obviously to refute the statement that practically said Bobby was the complete reason behind it, but Bobby stops him, by gently shaking his head. “Three months later, John and Mary’s relationship is rocky but they’re still together, and they’re just starting to get better when I got back in contact with them, only to inform him that by some sick twist, I was pregnant with his child.”

I can feel my breath stop in my chest.

“Due to werewolf morals, the pack refused to allow me to have an abortion. I ended up giving birth to a pair of twins. Due to the fact, that the first born son of any wolf in a position in power, is destined to take over their parent’s position once the right criteria is met, I took the first born to raise him and John took the second born. Not even a week later, I met my second Mai Te, Ellen, who agreed to raise him, Sam, as her own.”

My father clears his throat, still not looking me in the eye, as he interjects, “As did Mary. Agree to raise you, as her own, that is.”

“Ellen and I went on to have three more children, Ben, who is 16, Adam, who is 14, and Jo, our only daughter, who is 5. Ellen died in Jo’s birth, who was born three months too early.”

I stare at him trying to decipher whether or not this is some kind of sick joke. He shows no sign of amusement, mischievousness, or even playfulness in his gaze. I feel a new wave of sickness fall over me.

“That’s why Mary hated you, Dean. Because she knew that you were not hers, and you were a product of me and Bobby, who had a strong connection with me, something that she would never have with me. And she hated it. That I wanted Bobby still, despite the fact that it was supposedly ‘taken care of’. She believed that you were gay, and a crossdresser, because of you were a product of two men.” My dad shakes his head, face pink with anger.

“Calm down, Miky.” Bobby murmurs, and he leans into Bobby, burying his face into Bobby’s shoulder like a small child.

My head swims. Not only do I have a brother, but I also have a twin. I have three half siblings, two dads, and am half werewolf.

My dad… um… John, that one, pulls away from Bobby, and says, “I know this must be a lot for you to comprehend Dean, but, I don’t want to lie to you any more, so I need to tell you something else. When you were 4, your mother got pregnant with another man’s child in an attempt to get back at for what happened with Bobby. When I didn’t give her the desired reaction; fury, pain, betrayal, and instead, just wanted what was best for the child, in a last ditch attempt, she sent the child to go live with the father, who was poor and living out of the attic of a bar. But I managed to find out who the father was and sent him money, every month, for the child till he could get on his feet, and had a steady job and an apartment. We lost contact after that, but, when your mom and I divorced, she married the man. She recently got back in contact with me, saying that she wanted to see you again, and that she was once again pregnant with that man's child and she wanted you to be an active person in their life, as a sibling. I told her I would talk to you and get your opinion. Now that you know that she is not your mother and you have no blood obligation, I feel like all parts of the situation are fully clear to you and you can make a decision based on all of the facts you have. Either way I will support you, and accept your decision.” He takes in a deep breath, as though he had been running out of air.

I nod, feeling sort of foggy. “Well, I would like to take some time to think about… all of this… but, um, I have a couple of questions…”

“Go ahead, ask anything,” My dad urges, sitting straight up.

“Um, it’s actually for Bobby…” I murmur, cheeks flushing slightly.

“Go ahead and ask, I will answer your question to the best of my ability.” He states, face calm, as though he hadn’t just told his, erm, son that he had a twin, and three half siblings, was half werewolf, and was born from two men.

“The first one is, does, Sam and my half… um…. Well, you know… do they uh… do they know about… me, about this.” I ask.

He shakes his head. “No, but once I return to the pack, tonight I will be sitting Sam, Ben, and Adam down and telling them everything. Jo is too young to understand, but young enough to introduce you and she welcome you to the family without second thoughts.”

I nod, “And, um, how is Sam able to turn, if he’s only half werewolf, like me?”

“Well, when he was thirteen, he was attacked by an Omega, who had gone mad after his mate died from Wolfsbane before they could go through the Mating Ceremony, and the werewolf saliva and blood, that met his half blood, turned him, while everyone who was not aware of his heritage, including him, thought the stress triggered the attack, causing it to be extremely painful, it was actually his body turning from half human to full werewolf.” I nod, satisfied with the answer.

“And, how did you, uh, you know, give birth. If you have a…”

He smiles, eyes almost the exact same shade as mine, now that I notice, “I know what you mean. During the Mating Ceremony, I was chosen to be the submissive male, or the one who, for the lack of better words, took it up the ass. So, during heat, my body changed, to be able to have children. Nothing on the outside changed, but, on the inside, I ‘grew’ all the necessary parts needed to conceive a child. I’m not going to go into the dirty details, because I am sure you get the drift. Instead of pushing out the baby, though, or in this case, babies, I had to have a C-Section.”

“Okay,” I amend, “still doesn’t seem logical but the C-Section thing makes more sense then pushing it out the butt, or something.”

He chuckles, cheeks pulling up into dimples in the same way that Sam’s does. Now, looking back, I can’t imagine how I didn’t see my dad’s curls in Sam’s curly blond hair, or my dads naturally tan skin town. They’re noses are both perfectly straight, and mouths full and feminine. Bobby, me, Sam, and dad all have green eyes, but Sam has the same shade as dad and I have the same shade as Bobby’s. 

Suddenly it hits me, and I am smiling like a goof.

“What?” Both Bobby and my dad say at the same time.

“I have a twin brother!”


	27. Chapter 27

Dean’s POV  
I glance over at Cas, who flicks through the channels of my tv. He leans against my headboard, legs spread out in front of him. I would join him, but Ms. Johnsen told us we have a test Friday, and even though today’s Monday, I wanted to get some studying in.

So, now, as Cas, my boyfriend, splays, very sexily, on my bed, and flicks through channels on my TV, I sit at my desk, looking at diagrams of rates of change of different chemical compounds, after being left in a 20 degree room versus an 80 degree room for a whole month. A class project that we did in november. 

“Hey, Dean?” Castiel murmurs, still looking at the tv. Big Bang is on, and Sheldon seems to be correcting Peggy on something. 

“What’s up?” I respond, turning my chair so my body faces him fully. He still watches the tv.

“When’s your 18th birthday going to be? So I can get you a present?” He asks, and I giggle, shaking my head.

“Too late for that, my 18th birthday was last July. July 7th to be exact.” I answer. Now he looks at me, eyes widened. 

He sits up, looking disbelieving. “Wait, so you’re older than me?” 

I nod, “By five months and seventeen days to be exact.”

“Damn, did you know that July 7th, like of last year, same as yours, was Cas’s 18th birthday? So you guys are exactly the same age.” He has that look he gets when he is examining the other team, or is faced with a problem from one of his friends, that only he can solve.

“That’s kinda cool, huh? Your dad and Sam’s knew each other in high school, and then both had kids, when they were eighteen, and they were both born the same day…” He looks confused and curious, and I know that he knows I know the answer to his questions, but I just can’t tell him yet. I didn’t see Sam at school all of today, or the past week since I found out, because the wolves had their week that they have to take, or whatever, and I wanted him and his dad’s permission to tell Cas.

But god does it feel wrong keeping something this big from Cas.

“You know what?” I change the subject, closing my chemistry notebook.

“Yeah, me and him are old friends.” Cas replies, a small smirk on his lips. I roll my eyes. My dad has actually used that line at least a thousand times. He watches as I remove the notebook from my lap and set it down on my desk, on top of my chemistry study guide.

I walk over to my bed, sitting down on the edge. His smirk grows, and he grabs me by the waistband of my jeans, pulling me to him. He plants a sloppy kiss on my mouth, and I can feel his smile against my lips. I giggle as his other hand slides past my waist band to grip my ass through my panties. A shiver runs down my spine, and our kiss turns from playful to serious in a split second. He hasn’t touched me like this since the night he ran out. I allow myself to be pulled into his lap so that I am straddling him. He gently brushes his fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver again.

“Dean…” his voice is hesitant, and his breath is deliciously hot. I don’t let him say another word, though, and press my lips to his neck. He groans, both hands now inside the backside of my jeans, cupping my behind. 

And, man does that feel good. 

I part my lips, gently nipping at his throat, but stop when I remember that he may not want marks on his neck. 

“It’s okay.” He murmurs, reading my mind, and I begin to suckle at the nape of his neck, the thought of marking him as my own thrilling. He squeezes my ass, and I let out a soft moan. He pulls me tighter against his torso, holding me to him. I begin to softly grind our crotches against each other and he lets out a noise of surprise.

He suddenly pushes me onto my back, easily sliding in between my legs. His lips meet mine, roughly, and his tongue separates my lips, tasting deliciously of the mint gum I had shared with him.

The room gets hotter, and the urge to rip his clothes from his body is nearly overwhelming. I have never had these kinds of thoughts before being with Cas, and it’s strange to think about doing anything more than holding hands with someone.

Suddenly Cas pulls away completely, falling onto the bed beside me. “We shouldn’t do that…” He murmurs, turning onto his side so that he is facing me. My cheeks are still flushed from the interaction, but I try to force the rushing blood to quiet in my veins but it’s not that easy. I roll onto my side, so that I am facing him. 

“Okay.” I murmur, quiet for a moment before deciding to change the subject, “So, you, um, you told me I was your mate. What does that mean, entirely?” 

“Well…” he starts, looking contemplative, as though deciding whether not to tell me. “How much do you remember me talking to you about them before?”

“I remember the story of how werewolves came to be, and how the Mates are actually called Mai Tes and that translates into ‘Other Me’. Mates are also called Soulmate. There’s a Separation Ceremony where two mates are separated, and if a wolf and non-wolf are unmated and then the wolf’s second mate dies, the non-wolf and the wolf are remated. Also, mates can be any species.” I answer. He nods, looking down at the blanket between us, before reaching out and grabbing my hand.

“So, I haven’t told you about the Acceptance Ceremony, Mating Ritual, or what will happen once we go through both of those.” I watch as Cas’s tongue darts out over his lips, wetting them, and then I feel a light squeeze as he grabs my hand tighter for a millisecond. “Well, the Acceptance Ceremony you will have to come to the pack home, and we will go to the Common Hall, where an Elder will grant you the status of my mate, and Luna, within all wolf packs.”

“Wait.” I stop him before he explains anymore, “First, what is an Elder?”

He blinks, looking surprised for a second before answering, probably not expecting me to cut him off like that. “The oldest werewolf within the pack is known as the Pack Elder. It is said that the Goddess speaks through them.” He answers, watching my expression. I have avoided asking about the Goddess, not wanting to inadvertently offend him or his religion in some way.

“And as a Luna, well, what does that mean?” I ask next.

He swallows, shifting so that he is sitting up against my headboard. I am suddenly facing his crotch, and I quickly sit up as well, cheeks flushed dark red though I know he didn’t do it on purpose. His cheeks are slightly flushed as well, but he doesn’t comment and instead answers my question. “Well as Luna you are sort of the voice of the people. Though I may be Alpha and my word is final, it is more of a Representative Democracy in the way that the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma are elected to make the final decisions for the whole pack but, if the pack members don’t agree with what the Alpha, Beta, or Gamma is doing they can challenge them, and press for a new Alpha, Beta or Gamma, which would then be sworn in by the Elder once decided on by the whole of the pack.”

“Also, as Luna it would be our job to, um” The flush which had begun to disappear, shoots up to the tips of his ears, and down to his neck, “Produce an heir.”

I know I am supposed to be suprised by this so I put on a confused face, “Produce an heir? But… I’m a guy.”

He tells me pretty much the same thing Bobby said, except in different words, and then some. “If you want to think of it this way, once you are turned into a werewolf and then when we, um, have sex for the first time, you would grow the necessary parts to hold a child,” he explains the process as Bobby did, “It’s kind of like getting infected with a disease that causes tumors or the theory of radiation poisoning causes the growth of extra limbs, if you want to think of it that way, though that makes it sound pretty gross and kind of a bad or painful thing, though. From what I heard, it is not a painful experience though it does cause temporary abdominal discomfort as your body grows the parts and makes room for them and gets used to them.”

“So, will you grow them, too?” I ask.

“No, only submissive or interchangeable wolves, also known as switch wolves, grow it during intercourse, since they’re the ones that, you know, have it put in.”

I can’t help but giggle at that and he smiles in return. I go back to his previous words, remembering and another wave of curiosity entering my mind, “So, what is the Mating Ritual.”

“Well, I told you about rut/heat, and that is something that happens to help… urge you towards the Mating Ceremony, and both are supposed to ensure a heir. Until about 50 years ago, what happened was, after the mates were sworn in if need be, the two would be locked in a bedroom without clothing or anything to pass the time, along with no condoms or birth-control pills or anything of the sort. Then, when the sun came up, the moms were sent in with clothing for the both of them and they were allowed to go on with their daily life. After that was made illegal, since many considered it sexual harassment, it’s whenever you and your mate feel comfortable. The two of you come together, you don’t need to necessarily have sex unless you want an heir immediately, which is still very common among pack Representatives, and the dominant bites the submissive, releasing the correct chemicals so that it permanently scars and marks them. Then the submissive does the same, and it is usually in that order, and both bites can be anywheres on the body. Though werewolves usually try to make it visible. A possessive thing.”

I frown, “But what about if it is a non-werewolf, they don’t have the chemicals.”

“Well, 99% of the time the mate is changed by then, but if not, then the Mating Ritual can never be truly completed. But, vampires and witches both have fangs, vamps more than witches, where witches have two and vampires have four. They have the chemicals as well, but only witches and vampires that are werewolf’s mates.” He clarifies. 

I nod along, everything clearing up in my mind. “So, what happens after all those rituals and ceremonies and stuff?” I prompt.

“Right, well… usually the mate would come to live with the werewolves full time, and you and I would go through the Alphyan, which is a fancy word made up by the Council for things only pertaining to Alphas, Acceptance Ceremony, where we would be given our titles, and then my father and mother would be automatically stripped of their titles and become honorary members of the Pack and a letter would be sent to the Council to inform them of the change. Then we would take over all the duties of the Alpha and Luna.”

I nod, “And who is the Council?” I ask.

“All the pack representatives, Alphas, Betas, and their oldest child.” He explains.

My eyes widen, “Oh?”

He lifts me up, with a sudden sweep and sets me in his lap. “But enough about those grumpy piles of dust, and on to brighter subjects. What are you doing for dinner?”

“Hmm,” I hum, pretending to think, “Well, I am kind of avoiding my father right now, so, I am pretty much free, though those pot stickers in the freezer are calling my name like bloody murder.” I told him, earlier, that me and my dad had an argument and he didn’t press any further about it. Though, truly, I’m kinda angry about the fact that he, you know, hid the fact that I’m half werewolf, have two dads, not a mom and a dad, have a fraternal twin and three half siblings.

He adopts a serious, no joking look, “Well, do you think those potstickers could wait for another night, and you could come have some nice, home-made, mac and cheese bake with me and my family?”

I smile, “I’m sure they won’t mind.”


	28. Chapter 28

Dean’s POV  
We pull up to a black painted gate, looking sinister and straight out of any child's thoughts of the gates of an orphanage. The stone walls surrounding the community are a soft blue-gray with perfectly rectangular bricks. It is tall, about 15 feet, and when we pass through the gate, I see that they are about a foot thick. Well, I guess they want to be better safe than sorry.

We pull into a parking lot to the right, directly after we enter, and Cas shuts off the Impala. “I hope you don’t mind walking to my house, we don’t have many roads around here, only walkways that we call roads.”

We climb out, him rushing over to open my door, and then escort me out onto the ‘road’. A sign comes into view as we come to an intersection. On sign, indicating the road we’re on, says Alpha Blv.

Another says Beta St, and the last says Gamma Rd.

I smile, and I can see Cas catch it. As we walk we come across more. (Warrior Way, Delta Drive, Theta Place, Omega Lane and then, finally, Common Court) In the middle of the Common Court is a large fountain. There is the pool at the bottom, where the water catches, and then a large pedestal in the middle. On top of the pedestal is a wolf, laying down with his front paws hanging off the end of the round pedestal (far left) then a wolf who stands on his hind legs, paws and head pointed into the air, with a stream of water coming up, out of the mouth, and into the water below (middle), and finally a wolf, facing the same way as the other two, but knees bent as though crouching, tail pointing straight out, teeth bared in aggression (far left). You can even see the hair sticking up on the stone wolf’s back and tail.

I can’t help but smile broader a blatant display. “Could you guys be more obvious?” I giggle.

Cas smiles down at me, “You like that, aye?” He turns to look at the stone wolves. “We could right ‘we are werewolves’ on that plaque.” he points to the plaque beneath the wolves, in the middle of the base of the pedestal. “Oh, wait, we did that.” 

“What?!” I squeak, releasing his hand, and running towards the fountain. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a group of boy our age throwing around what looks like a brown blob from this far away, though is most likely a football.

He laughs, calling, “Wait for me, will you.” I come to a stop next to the water fountain, him reaching it at the same time. “The plaque is actually in Latin, but it translates into ‘And so the wolf took a breath, deep and full, filling his new lungs. He opened his eyes, gazing upon life with a new look. Hearing noises with new ears, and smelling the fragrances differently with a new nose. The wolf, made new, is truly no longer a wolf or now a man, but a wolf in man’s skin’.”

I feel a strange feeling wash over me. I was never raised on any specific religion. My father isn’t an atheist but he isn’t religious either. I was too young when my mother was around to truly understand what it is she believed in, though my father informs me she is a dedicated Catholic. My father was raised as a Jew, and Bobby’s religion is obviously whatever the werewolves call their religion. But I wasn't raised with him at all.

My thoughts turn bitter, tugging my smile from my face. “What’s wrong?” Cas asks, and when I turn to tell him ‘Nothing’ he is frowning deepily, and I know I won’t get away with that answer.

“Hey, you guys!” A deep voice calls. Cas looks up over my head, distracted.

“Hey Luc. Hey Bale. Hey Sam.” I stiffen at the last name, hesitating for only for a second to turn around. I plant a smile on my face, trying hard not to full on stare at my fraternal twin. 

“Hey, Cas.” They all say at once.

“Hey, Dean,” Bale greets, at the same time Luc says, “Sup, Dean.”

Sam continues to look at me like I’m a bomb about to explode.

“Sam…?” Cas asks, looking down at me, and then at Sam.

“We should talk.” He murmurs, swallowing audibly.

“Something like that.” I whisper.

He doesn’t even crack a smile. He looks almost like he’s about to be sick. He suddenly takes a step back, turning on his heal, pushing past the two guys who had come up to join us. They both looked surprised, but jump back, moving in to fill where he had been standing. A strange feeling fills in my throat, like ‘how dare you try to replace him’ mixed with ‘don’t walk away, just after I have found you’.

I dig my shoes into the dirt walk to stop from following him. 

Bale introduces me to the two guys, twins like Sam and I, only identical. Michael, apparently is the strawberry blond with a man bun and light brown eyes, and Raphael is the one with light red hair that’s spiked with gel, and dark brown eyes. But they both look nearly identical otherwise. Both are pale, with a light dusting of freckles on the bridge of their noses. Well, Michael appears to be about an inch taller then Raphael though I wouldn’t say either are any taller then 5.11.

Raphael hesitates to look at me, looking around me almost like I make him nervous, while Michael looks me head on, with an intense gaze that makes me sweat with the certainty that he knows something about me that I have never told anyone before. Borderline creepy.

“Hey, Dean.” Raphael mutters, as though forced, while Michael greets me with friend-like familiarity.

“Hello, Dean.” Michael, murmurs, voice soft and kind. A sharp difference to Raphael, who sounds as though he has been smoking his whole life.

I respond with a smile, my eyes transferring sub-consciously and easily from Raphael to Michael. It seems as though Michael fully welcomes you, with his entire presence, while Raphael just radiates anger and aggression. To be frank, he makes me a little uncomfortable.

Desperate to remove the unexplainable tension between me and Raphael, I motion to his NF shirt, with a smile. “Nice Shirt.” I compliment. 

He looks surprised for a second, before he narrows his eyes, disbelievingly. “You know him? What’s your favorite song?”

“Therapy session.” I answer with ease, “And you?” 

His suspicion visibly dwindles, and a sort of respect enters his eyes as he straightens his back, “Real.” 

I nod, “Definitely my third favorite.”

He frowns, looking conflicted but curious, as though he doesn’t want to like me or get to know me but he’s just too damn curious, Your second favorite?”

“Lies.”

He nods himself, in understanding, “That is pretty good. Have you heard his song, Mansion?”

I smirk, “I got that Mansion CD on rotation.” 

He actually smiles, before his catching himself, and making his expression neutral and saying, “Finally, someone who has decent taste. In music at least. No one ‘round here listens to him.”

“Tsk, tsk. They really have no idea what they’re missing.” I shake my head, smile growing as I know that this was definitely a successful icebreaker.

“I, personally, know what I’ve been ‘missing’,” Michael pipes up, looking between us with surprised undertones but an annoyed cover. “He plays it twenty-four seven-”

“Do not…” Raphael mutters, flushing a faint pink but Michael only gives him a playful eye roll.

“I only listen to good, old rock and roll. Queen, and David Bowie, that kind of thing.” Michael continues.

I smile, “My dad listens to them. He also likes Dr. Hook, Rod Stewart, and Pink Floyd. He also listens to a lot of Led Zeppelin and AC/DC.”

Michael smirks and quips, “Sounds like my kind of man.”

I laugh, giving him a feigned look of disappointment, “Sorry, pal, but he’s taken.”

“I didn’t know your father was seeing anybody. You never talk about them.” Cas frowns down at me, looking mildly confused.

Oh, crud nuggets. “Taken by his job,” I save, “It eats up a lot of his time.”

Cas nods, obviously buying the lie.

“Bale, over here,” Luc chuckles, picking the previous conversation back up, “Listens to 60’s hits, exclusively, the weirdo.”

Bale simply raises an eyebrow at the accusation, “I’m the weirdo? You refuse to listen to anything other then classical or instrumental music.”

“That’s better than 60’s hits, of all things!” Luc throws back.

The two of them begin to argue about which is weirder, 60’s hits or classical/instrumental music, Luc incredulous and Bale calm and sure. Raphael and Michael watch, looking amused, though Raphael is obviously trying to hide it.

Cas gently wraps a hand around my wrist, pulling me, sneakily, away from the four of them, then turning us around quickly and guiding me back the way we had come. “I only wanted to show you about really quick, so there wasn’t any awkward, before dinner talk when we get to my house.” He explains.

I frown, mildly worried, “But what if your mom doesn’t make enough because she didn’t know I was coming?”

Cas scoffs. “My mom, not making enough. Right. Are we talking about the same woman, here?” He glances over at me, looking thoroughly amused, “My mom cooks in a ratio of two to ten. As in two people, ten servings worth of food.” We turn onto Alpha Blvd.

I giggle, picturing a table overflowing with food, as two people, obviously dressed up for a date, try to see each other around the feast.

He smiles, glancing down at me, his face suddenly becoming slightly serious. “I love it when you do that.” He whispers, voice husky as though he just woke up. My cheeks flush, and I duck my head, wishing my hair was just a little longer so that it covers the heat rising in my cheeks.

He stops us, letting go of my hand, and circling that arm around my waist. His other hand raises to cup my chin, making me look him in the eye. He doesn’t say a word, but instead brushes our lips together gently.

“Cas, son, is that you?”


	29. Chapter 29

Gadreel’s POV  
“What do you mean, Separation Ceremony?!” Meta shrieks, leaping from his seat.

I jump up, as well. “Please, Meta, just sit down and listen and I will explain it.”

“No, Gadreel. Why would I want to listen to you, my mate, tell me why he wants to go through the Separation Ceremony?” He scoffs, throwing his hands into the air.

“Meta, please-”

“No! Don’t you ‘Meta, please’ me! I refuse. I am not going through the Separation Ceremony with you, Gadreel.”

“Just listen, dammit, I’m trying to help you-”

“Help me?! Help me?! No, Gadreel Shine, what you are doing is backing down from commitment!”

“Seriously, Meta, the commitment card? I am not afraid of commitment, I’m afraid of hurting you!”

“Yes, seriously Gadreel! You’re not afraid of hurting me, you’re afraid of getting hurt! You have never been in a serious, strings attached, romantic relationship before and that scares you, which I understand, Gadreel, but the Separation Ceremony is an extreme overreaction!”

“Will you just listen to me, dammit! I am not afraid of getting hurt, Meta, if you haven’t noticed, I have gotten enough of it in my life to know when it's coming and not back down but deal with it, like a man. I am not stable, do you understand me? Not only am I one monster, but I am two, stuffed into one teenage body, both battling with each other and tearing me apart from the inside out. Vampires and werewolves were not created to conceive children together! My anger issues, that would have already been over the top due to having werewolf blood is doubled, thanks to being half vampire as well. Not am I only violent in my werewolf nature, but in my vampire nature, so I’m double violent and have double the anger issues. My strength and speed are doubled and so is my bloodlust. Not bloodlust as in fighting and spilling blood, though that too, but bloodlust as in I want to rip your throat open and drink every drop of blood from your body. Only two days ago, I almost killed you because I was not only going through werewolf rut but vampire breeding season, which meant I was even more thirsty, and even more horny than usual. And it will most definitely happen again. Are you listening to me Meta? I almost murdered you, does that not even faze you?” I yell, taking a menacing step towards him.

His expression never changes. “First things first, Gadreel, I was the one who was teasing you, I was the one who kept egging you on. Not once did I say ‘no’ or ‘stop’. I wanted to have sex with you. Second thing, you wouldn’t murder me, even if you wanted to, because I know you couldn’t bring yourself to murder anyone, or anything. You refuse to even kill when ‘hunting’, and never feed from anything brought home for you. Instead you feed from blood bags that Rosaline steals from the hospital, for you, and then go without for the rest of the time. Thirdly, if we went through the mating ceremony, you would no longer go through rut or have to deal with breeding seasons.”

“Meta, if we went through the mating ritual, I would need to feed from you, because of my vampire side, to seal it. I would have to take literally take the blood from your body and eat it. Does that not disgust you?!”

“No, actually. According to every book on vampires that your pack has in that library of yours, a vampire feeding from their mate is actually quite erotic and pleasurable. So, no, I am not afraid, actually, to be frank, the thought makes me horny.” He states, crossing his arms, and jutting out his hip.

“Fine, if you’re looking forward to it so much, then why don’t we do it right now.” I growl, sarcastic, but he takes it seriously, raising his chin defiantly.

“Actually, that’s a great idea, Gadreel. We’re alone at my house. My parents aren’t gonna be home until 11, and your family isn’t expecting you back until tomorrow morning. If we were ever going to do it, now would be the time.” He states, obviously having thought this through.

“So, you want me to take your ass virginity and drink your blood, and seal our life long bond, here, in your dirty room, in your trailer?” I huff, crossing my own arms, and leaning against the post of his bed.

“We can get a room at the Hotel,” There is only one hotel in this town, the North Oakley Hotel, “Since, we’re both 18, and I can leave a note, telling my parents that I will be spending the night with you. Not specific but enough that they won’t suspect anything. We can bring everything we would need, stay for the night, and then leave and go to school tomorrow morning.”

I snort, “By everything we need, I suppose you mean lube and condoms. Being honest here, I am not fucking you with a condom for our first time, and you’ll be lucky if I use any lube. Bareback is more my style. And, Meta, I don’t exactly mean to question your strength or endurance, but you just suggested being able to function, let alone walk, the day after going through a Mating Ritual with a half-werewolf, half-vampire. I’m not trying to toot my own horn, or anything, but I doubt you’ll have your land legs back by that time.”

Meta’s eyes dilate, visibly, and his voice gets that sultry lilt to it that he does when he gets turned on. “Is that a challenge, Gadreel Shine?” He whispers, taking slow, hip-swinging steps towards me.

“I suppose it is.” I whisper back, eyes following him until he reaches me. He wraps his arms around my neck, leaning in and gently pulling my ear lobe between his teeth.

He releases the skin, tilting his head up only a centimeter so his voice is directly next to my eardrum. “Challenge accepted.”


	30. Chapter 30

Dean’s POV  
“So, Dean, do you do any sports?” Rebecca asks, speaking up from where she sits, diagonal from me.

I flush slightly, setting down my glass of water that I had just taken a sip from. “Um, no, unless you count cheering when I go to Cas’s games.”

Cas, Gabriel and Chuck all chuckle, Chuck more heavily then the other two. Hessa continues to look intently at me. 

“Mother.” Hessa says, suddenly, looking over to Rebecca.

Rebecca looks a little surprised at her daughter talking, I have personally never heard her talk before. Her voice is like one of those phony-but-actually-are-the-real-deal palm readers from the movies sound like. Calm, collected, mature, wise. Not a five-year-old’s voice. It’s not even high pitched, like she already went through puberty or something!

“Yes, Hessa?” Rebecca replies, shifting in her seat.

“May I be excused, I am finished with my meal.” Hessa requests, completely oblivious to the fact that I am mentally freaking out.

Hessa suddenly looks over to me at the same time Rebecca says her consent. “You have no reason to be alarmed, Dean.” Hessa assures, pushing off of his seat. “I am not a threat. But, you must watch for the man in white.”

And, with that, she stands, taking her empty bowl with her, and leaves the dining room.

They all look to me, waiting for my reaction. I force a smile, trying to relax the tension. “Guess I’ll have to watch for the ‘man in white’.”

________________

“I’m sorry if Hessa scared you earlier.” Cas murmurs as we both sink onto his bed. 

I smile, this time not forced, “She didn’t. She just surprised me, you know? She’s well versed, and very mature for her age.”

Cas smiles, reaching over and pulling me down so that I am half laying on top of him. I look up to him, and he meets my eyes with a concerned look. “I don’t mean to worry you, Dean, but you should listen to my sister. No one in the pack is able to explain why or how, and she never even hints at it, the doctor even tried running brain tests, that I can’t remember the name of. She just was mature from the start. She was walking by 4 months old, and started saying her first words at 8 months. She was reading by 18 months old, and when she was 3 she started talking about a woman in a dark blue coat. That is our only lead. When she was 4 she started speaking full, complex sentences, and when she was 5 she started talking all cryptic like that, and warning us of things before they happened, and talking about things she had no way of knowing about. But, it may have seemed fake or a show or something, but the last thing she is trying to do is scare you. So, I’d take her seriously. Watch for any ‘men in white’. Obviously not every guy in white,” He explains, motioning towards his white and black striped button up. “But if you see anyone suspicious, I want you to call me immediately, okay?”

“Deal.” I state, nodding. 

“Oh, and I want you to tell your dad. He knows about us, so he’ll understand that you are serious.” Cas adds.

“Yes, sir!” I bring my hand up, saluting him like a soldier, and then push myself up so that our lips pressed together. “But, for right now, the last thing I want on my mind, is my dad.”

Cas smirks, waggling his eyebrows, “I think I can have that arranged.”

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“Dean. Dean, you gotta wake up.” Cas gently shakes my shoulder, waking me.

“No...” I whine, pulling away. “I almost caught the enchilada.”

Cas snorts, then laughs. “Dean, you can catch the enchilada later, but your dad would be pissed if I brought you home late.” I frown, turning my head to look at him where he stands, towering over me.

“What time is it?” I ask and sit up.

“Ten thirty.”

“You’re kidding!” I gasp, throwing the blankets back. 

“Nope, you fell asleep halfway through the third episode of the Bachelor. Not my thing, so I went to bed too. My mom woke me up like five minute ago.” he answers.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” I huff, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, and quickly locating my shoes that I had kicked off.

He shrugged. “I was tired and you looked happy. Both of those things on top of the fact that sleeping next to you doesn’t exactly sound like a bad idea pretty much sold the case for me.”

I sigh, shaking my head though there’s a smile on my face and a warm feeling in my belly. “What a romantic.” I mutter, playfully.

He winks, kissing the top of my head as I bow it to watch as I tie my shoes.

“I’m gonna call your dad, tell him we might be late.” He states, walking around the bed, I’m guessing to grab his phone.

I finish tying my shoes, so I stand and walk over to his desk by his door. I grab my jacket off of his chair, pulling my arms through the sleeves. The cotton interior is soft, and I smile, loving the feel.

“You ready to go?” Cas asks, and I nod, turning around. He opens his door, leading me downstairs.

After saying goodbye to his family, he walks me to his car, of course opening the door for me, and then he climbs in on his own side. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of a familiar, old, silver car pulling out in front of us.

We are driving for a few minutes in silence, before he speaks up, “So, why were you chasing an enchilada?”

It surprises me enough that I choke on air, before laughing out a “What?!”

“You said, in your dream, that you were chasing an enchilada, and you almost caught it.” he chuckles, glancing over at me.

I flush, slightly embarrassed. “So, in my dream, you brought me on a date, to this mexican place. And, for, like, the appetizers, they had a couple’s enchilada. And it was pretty much a big enchilada, and they had forks and knives and stuff. The enchilada was, like, the size of a paper towel roll, it was pretty big. And, you picked up the fork and knife, and you suddenly had a bib, like one for when you eat lobster. You said ‘let’s dig in!’ and went to cut it open, but it suddenly grew legs, and opened a set of eyes and a mouth that I hadn’t noticed before and then got up and said ‘No, not I, said the enchilada!’ and jumped off of our plate. But, as it jumped, it got big, like the size of a human. It ran for the exit, and you ripped off your bib, and yelled ‘get him’ and then started running after him with your knife and fork still in your hands. I, of course followed after you, and we got outside just in time to see it jump in a cab, and there was one right behind it, so we got in and you were like ‘follow that enchilada!’. We kinda like did a fast and furious dealio, and then the enchilada jumped out of his moving car, and you told our taxi driver to stop and then yanked us out before he did, without paying him and we started to follow the enchilada down this alley-way. We just had him cornered at a dead end when you woke me.”

Cas is laughing hard enough that it looks like it hurts, and I am having a hard time not laughing myself. Cas shakes his head, laughter clearing up. “Damn, I almost had to pull over, that was so funny.”

We ride the rest of the time in a cheerful silence, holding hands, commenting on and singing to songs that are on the radio every few minutes.

We arrive at my house, and Cas puts the car in park, unbuckling, but not shutting it off or getting out.

In my driveway sits Bobby’s silver car. People are climbing out of the car, obviously Bobby’s children, and Bobby is already out, up on my porch… hugging my dad. Just as my dad leans in for a kiss, I whip my head around, planting one on Cas’s lips to distract him. Jeez guys, thanks for making this 10,000% harder to explain to Cas. Honestly, what would I do without you.

Cas lets out a soft groan, welcoming the sudden kiss, and his hand wraps around my waist, other gently cupping the side of my face. God, why does it have to be so hard to keep a secret. He unwraps his arm from around my waist, holding the other side of my face, just as gently. He tilts his head at a certain angle that instantly has me slowing the kiss, turning it from passionate hormone-driven kiss to a silent ‘I-love-you’. I immediately want to melt into him and tell him any secret I have ever kept from him, as the tears well up in my eyes. I shouldn’t even feel guilty! I am keeping it from him for a good reason!

Right?

“Dean?” He pulls away, whispering my name, voice laced with worry. “Why are your crying?”

I don’t answer. Instead, I pull away from him, saying a quick ‘I’ll see you tomorrow!’ as cheerily as I can bring myself to, and throw my door open, practically leaping from the car. I can feel his eyes burning into my back even after I shut the door, and walk up the drive, to where my dad, Bobby, and Bobby’s family- my family- wait, also watching me. I squeeze past them, murmuring quick ‘excuse me’s and dive into my house, out of the sight of the judging eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean’s POV  
“You didn’t tell him. About Bobby. Or Cas, or any of it?” My dad stares at me from where he stands, in the doorway. Bobby and Cas sit on the big couch, and Ben, Adam and Jo sit on the couch across from me. 

He momentarily stares at me, as though in disbelief, and Bobby’s cheeks flush, his children flushing. “Why wouldn’t you tell him, are you embarr-”

“You know, dad, you don’t exactly have room to talk.” I spit, leaping from the loveseat I was sitting on. 

His eyes widen, red climbing up his neck, and onto his cheeks. “Dean-”

“No! I think I deserve to be angry, dad!” I hiss, stepping forward, my finger jamming in the air between us. “Not only did you hide who my true mother, or father or whatever you want to call it, is, you also hid the fact that I have a fraternal twin, three half siblings, and I am half werewolf. FUCKING WEREWOLF!! Of all things! On top of that you hid the fact that they were not only living in the same city as me, but, my fraternal twin goes to the same school as me, has the same classes as me, eats in the same lunchroom as me, has the same friends as me. Damnnit, he is bestfriends with my boyfriend, for crying out loud! And, as the cherry on top, you hid that my mom had an affair when I was younger, and a child came out of it. What if I had wanted to meet them, huh? Any of them! My twin! My dad! My three half siblings! My step sibling! Did my thoughts on this mean nothing to you?!”

“No, Dean, that’s not at all why I did this! The Council wouldn’t even allow us, me and Bobby, to see each other until we were 31 and by then you were 13 and just beginning to get over me and Mary’s divorce, and bringing Bobby into the mix would have been so confusing for you, especially since he was raising your twin, your two half brothers and had a mate of his own who was pregnant with your half-sister. Don’t you understand, I did what I felt was right, for you as well-”

“Right?! You did what you thought was right?! No, what you did was what was easiest for you! Are you not understanding that you kept a humongous part of my life from me! This isn’t even about you hiding my family from me, it’s also you hiding the fact that I’m not even entirely human!” I shout, angrily. He looks rightfully ashamed.

“Dean,” Bobby intercepts, “It’s not entirely your father’s fault, though, believe me, he does feel bad for having to keep it from you-”

“There it is! Again! Had to! He didn’t have to do anything. He didn’t have a gun pointed at his head, someone forcing him to keep his mouth shut! He kept quiet because he wanted to! Because he didn’t want to have to explain the fact to me, that my father, my other one, the one that gave birth to me, chose duty over his family, and that resulted in him having a shitty marriage with a shitty woman, while the man he loved, the one who chose duty over family, moved on with his life and went on to have three other kids, with a woman. And, on top of that, I have an animal festering inside of me, just waiting for my blood to come in contact with a single drop of werewolf blood to turn me into a half human...” I stop. I can’t believe what I was just about to say.

“I’m going to sleep.” I state, weakly, voice now a whisper, “I am tired and stressed, and honestly just want up to my room, alone, and curl up on my bed under my covers. So, good night, sleep tight, and… yeah.”

And I turn around, just in time for the tears to begin to roll down my cheeks.


	32. Chapter 32

Meta’s POV

“Well, this is a lot nicer than I expected.” 

I look over to Gadreel, where he stands awkwardly in the doorway of our hotel room.

“Well?” I draw his gaze up to me, dropping the backpack with our clothing on the bed. Before we got to the hotel we stopped by his house, and got some of his clothes. “Are you just gonna stand there all night and watch as I do this myself or…?” 

He chuckles, though it is obviously forced, and steps into the room, closing the door behind him. “Right, I promised you an ass kicking.”

I raise an eyebrow. “I would prefer an ass-dicking.”

He laughs, for real this time, walking over to me and wrapping his arm around my hips. He pulls me up against him, bringing his lips to mine. I let out a soft groan, placing my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his soft, black hair.

He slides his hands from my waist, to my thighs, and in a single motion hikes my legs up, so I can wrap them around his waist. He takes a single step, and leans us over, onto the bed. He carries me for a split second, into the middle of the bed, before pressing me down, between him and the mattress. The bag falls onto the floor with a thud, and his lips begin to move more furiously against mine. I move my hands from his hair to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. I wrap my legs tighter around his waist, probing his lips with my tongue. He parts his lips, and our tongues tangle, the taste of him filling my senses. We both let out a groan, Gadreel pushing me harder into the bed. 

Suddenly, his hands move to my ass, cupping my bum and angling my hips so our crotches press tightly together. I moan, jerking my hips up against his, which causes him to growl, and dig his fingers into the meat of my behind. I hiss, every muscle in my body tensing, as he takes my hips in a bruising grip. His mouth slides down to my neck, and he begins to nip and lick, making me moan and squirm under him, need filling my stomach.

“Please, Gadreel!” I gasp, arching underneath him desperately. But, instead, he ceases his grinding, and presses my body into the mattress, more as a measure to keep me from moving then sexually. “Gadreel?” I whine in question as he stops leaving hickeys on my neck, and his hands move up from my hips to wrap around my waist.

He nuzzles into the crook of my neck, taking a deep breath. “Damnnit, Meta.” He mutters, sliding his head down so the top of his head presses into my chest. 

“Come on,” I murmur, keeping my voice light and convincing. “All you need to do is bite, right?” 

“Well, I guess. The chemical is in my saliva, triggered from the androgen which can only be triggered by my mate. So, pretty much, all I need to do is, hypothetically, break your skin and spit in it and it would scar.” he raises his head, looking into my eyes. 

I wrinkle my nose, but keep my eyes playful, “Well, I sure hope you don't do that. That would be weird and gross.” 

He chuckles, though it sounds half forced. “I-” I hold up a hand.

“Okay, before we go any further, you need to relax, okay. If you hurt me, I'll tell you. If you do something I don't like, I'll tell you. If you ask me to do something I don't want to, or makes me uncomfortable, I will tell you.” I cut him off, holding a hand up, “So, relax, and, hopefully, take your clothes off.” 

Gadreel laughs, moving up, so his lips hover over my own, gazing into my eyes, then gently presses our lips together. My eyes slide shut, as my lips separate, my tongue darting out to request entrance. He winces, pulling away and letting out a small sigh. His eyes are screwed shut, and his bottom lip clamped between his teeth.”Come on, Gadreel. Don’t tell me you’re chickening out already? What happened to not being able to walk in the morning?” I ask, keeping my voice soft, and playful.

“Meta.. you don’t understand how badly I- god, the things I want to do to you are the reason I am hesitating! What if I hurt you!” He shakes his head quickly, back and forth, pushing himself up into a sitting position, against the headboard.

I jackknife into a sitting up position, Moving around to face him. “Shut up! God do you not trust me?!” I shout, throwing my hands in the air as I pull myself into a criss-cross sitting position.

“What?” He asks, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

I sigh rolling my eyes, “Really, Gadreel, for a supernatural being with 24 times the speed of a human and 73% more brain capacity, honestly, could you be more thick, sometimes? Do you trust me, Gadreel? Be honest.”

He scoffs, “Yes, of course I do, Meta, but-”

“Then why aren’t you trusting me on this? There is no way you would do anything to hurt me, Gadreel, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You said it yourself! A werewolf or vampire’s mate is the most important thing to them. No matter what. That means that your wolf and the vampire part of you won’t let you hurt me. So, stop worrying!”

I shove his shoulders, so he rolls onto his back, me settling on top of him. We begin to kiss feverishly, his hands attacking my clothing, tugging at the hem. I lean away, for only a split second, to yank my shirt over my head. 

I throw it in some direction, diving back down and claiming Gadreel’s lips. I press my hips down into his, causing him to let out a deep groan. I push his shirt up, running my hands over his hard muscle. He sits up, so that he can pull off his shirt, but when he’s done, instead of laying back down, he rolls me onto my back, immediately moving to unbutton my jeans. He pulls down my jeans and briefs in one swift yank, pulling them all the way off and throwing them behind him. He crawls back on top of me, kissing his way up my stomach to my neck. 

Gadreel slide his hands up from mid-thigh to my ribs, and then around to my back, groping my ass as he moves away from my neck, to nibble on my collar bone. I moan, rolling my hips into his hands. I move my hands from his shoulders, where I had placed them to have a hold onto something, to his jeans, quickly unbuckling his belt, pulling it from the loops and tossing it away. 

Soon Gadreel’s lips are back on mine, and he has off his pants and his boxer-briefs, and his completely naked crotch is grinding against my own, and I am hard enough, and horny enough, to begin to beg for Gadreel to enter me.

I tell him I am ready, but, instead of flipping me over and ramming into me like I expected, he pulls away. I whimper at the loss of contact, but I don’t protest, only watch, as he bends over, reaching to the floor at the side of the bed. He rummages around in the bag for only a second before returning into full view. In his hand is two things, held sort of awkwardly in his, long, thin fingers. A box of ‘Large Trojan Condoms’, and a squirt bottle of ‘Virgin’s Lubricant’.

I simply raise an eyebrow as a reaction.

“I know,” he murmurs, shifting so that he can reach the bedside table to place the lube and condoms on it, “that I said bareback is more my style, and that I wasn’t going to use condoms or lube, but I realized that that was unfair to you, because you are a virgin, and bareback can be painful, especially for virgins, because you are, you know, tighter and there’s more friction, so, when we went to get clothes, I also grabbed these.”

“When did you even buy these?” I ask, feeling suspicious. Did he buy them for someone else, before we got together? Did he buy them in the beginning of our relationship, believing he could just win me over and then fuck me immediately into it? Did he buy it a few days ago, knowing we had to mate at some point? Even as I think those questions, they seem unbelievable. Gadreel is so scared of hurting me that I doubt was the second two options, and he also holds sex at high importance, believing it wasn’t something that just happened, you have to have feelings for someone.

He flushes slightly, rolling his eyes, “The guys bought it for me after I told them about you.” He answers with a snort.

I laugh, shaking my head, “Well..” I lick my lips, suddenly feeling nervous. Since when do I, Meta Lafitte, get nervous about talking about sex, especially with Gadreel?! “I think that we should, use lube and/or a condom for our first time, just because I have never done this before, you know, and…” I trail off, unable to look him in the eye.

“You’re nervous.” Gadreel states, voice strangely neutral. My eyes fly back to him. “You should be,” he continues, “this is your first time, that’s natural.” I can feel myself to relax. I had been waiting for him to use this to convince me not to have sex with him. “And, before I forget, Meta, I wanted to remind you that we can’t finish the ceremony, fully, until you are changed. After we mate, now, since you can’t yet mark me, you will have… weird urges, like, to bite my neck, or maybe even drink my blood, and you be very possessive and get jealous very easily, and they will only get worse after you change, and then, when you do, it will be almost overwhelming, though, you most likely won't have any energy to act on those emotions after you change, because that will take a lot of your energy.”

I don’t bother to answer that. He has warned me every single day, since I first brought up mating, and then every chance he could get after I confessed my intent to be changed into a werewolf, or half werewolf-half vampire by Gadreel.

I reach up, behind me, to the side table. Without looking, I grab the lube. “I believe you have a job to do.” I imply, looking him straight in the eye as I push the lube into his hand, only allowing my expression to waver and heat to fill my cheeks when I roll over onto my stomach then push myself up on my hands and knees. I can feel the heat rolling off of Gadreel’s body from behind me as he hesitates, and then I hear the pop of the cap opening. My already racing heart speeds up, and I can feel my entire body begin to quiver with nervousness and excitement. The second more than the first.

There’s a squirting noise, which seems amplified in the room, empty of all other noises except his light breaths and the footsteps every few minutes, in the hallway. Suddenly, his hand, warm and soft, brushes against my butt, before applying a little more pressure and sliding in between my cheeks. My breath catches, entire body stiffening as he uses his thumb and forefinger to slowly separate my cheeks, revealing my hole. I whimper at the cold air that greets it, but then, with different fingers on the same hand, brushed my hole. My body instinctively jerks away, but his hand stays put as my hips once again settle into their previous position. “Relax, Meta.” He whispers.

I swallow, rolling my eyes at that. Sure, I’ll get right on it.

I can feel the bed shift and then something cold and wet makes contact with my entrance. I gasp, but am not given enough time to react before he pushes a single finger into my entrance. His finger slides all the way in, cold and wet, and instantly uncomfortable. A whine of discomfort leaves my lips as he keeps the finger inside of me completely still and moves his other hand to my hip to hold me steady as well. We wait in silence as my body gets used to the feel, and, once I relax, he slowly begins to finger my hole, with that one finger. I groan, head flopping down, and eyes sliding shut. It’s strange, feeling something inside that cavity, but definitely pleasurable. 

“Gadreel!” I cry out as his finger tip brushes against something, and my eyes fly open, head whipping up.

Suddenly another finger enters me, and, instead of waiting, he instantly begins to scissor his fingers to stretch me out. I moan, loudly, and, with that reaction, as though it is some form of urging, he begins to finger me once more. I moan, hips quivering as my cock twitches. I can feel the precum beading at my tip, and can’t hold back a needy whine, wordlessly begging for more. 

And that’s exactly what he gives me. Not even five minutes later he is fingering me, fast and rough, with his three fingers, and, with every intrusion, he hits that spot, I believe is called my prostate.

He suddenly pulls his finger out of me, all together, and I hear the pop of the cap, followed by squirting, a lot more than last time. There is a wet squelching noise, and I know that he is preparing to enter me, this time with his dick. 

I jolt as I feel the wet, but warm, head of his penis pressing against my hole. I don’t get far, because his hands clamp down on my hips, the fingers on his left hand still wet from fingering me. 

He slowly pushes his mushroom head past my ring of muscle. But his dick is a lot bigger than his fingers, and, as he fully enters my anus, it also hurts a lot more than his fingers. I whimper, my spine curling, making me arch in on my self. Gadreel pushes all the way in, till his hips meet my ass, and I can feel his tip pressing into my prostate. A mixture of pain and pleasure fill my stomach and my chest and all the way up to my head, throwing a fog over my senses. My entire body shakes with pent up energy, like I need to move, and do something, I push back on his length, hips protesting though the rest of me begs for more.

“Please, Gadreel!” I beg, once he doesn’t move, and it’s like I opened a floodgate. One hand comes down in between my shoulder blade, pushing me into the bed, and the other holds his hips against his own. Suddenly he yanks his hips back, before thrusting deep into my ass. I cry out, but that doesn’t stop him, not that I would want him to. I moan and squirm but his rate never changes. He pounds vigorously pistoning in and out of my ass. I scream his name as he begins to, with each thrust, slam into my prostate. I can feel the pain of friction from his rough sex, and the heat building in my rectum. It feels like there is less and less lube as a barrier between us. But, this fact doesn’t seem to slow Gadreel’s roll.

Soon, I can feel Gadreel lean down, his lips brushing my neck, as his hand moves from my back to the blanket next to my head, to steady himself. His lips dance aggressively along my neck, up to my ear, and down to my shoulder, then he switches to my right side, doing it again.

“Gadreel!” I moan, silently begging him to just bite me already. It’s a strange thought, wanting him to bite me, but I don’t have a chance to ponder the thought, because, suddenly, a pain shoots through my neck, all the way up to the top of my skull, to the bottom of my tailbone.

It's a feeling, like two razors breaking my skin at the same time, then the feeling of highly sharpened pencils entering the skin in the crook of my neck. I scream, my body arching away from him like a rabbit from a fox, but I can feel something inside the place of contact, like a leaky faucet, and then a small, but steady flow of a liquid slipping into my veins, and joining my blood on it’s journey. 

The instant that liquid meets my blood, it’s like a switch is flipped. All of the pain in my body disappears, like it evaporated, and I’m filled with an overwhelming pleasure that makes cum instantly burst from my length. I, instead of screaming in pain like before, scream his name, which slides off into an animalistic moan. He thrusts once more before filling me with his seed, but doesn't remove his cock, but holds me tight to him, as the chemical spreads into my entire body. To my suprise, I can feel both our dicks begin to harden once more, though mine faster then him, and both of us come, me first then him, just like the first time, without touch or movement on either end. My legs become shaky, and my moans, once loud and filled with energy now come out breathy.

Gadreel, still holding me up, slowly pulls his teeth from my neck, and, as soon as the fangs are past my skin, I can feel it begin to pull, and knit back together. It seems as though all energy and oxygen drains from my body, and Gadreel slowly pulls his length from my body, lowering me to the blanket. I am met with the hot stickiness of my release, coating my stomach and chest, but I can’t bring myself to move, or even make a noise of disgust. There is a slick, popping noise as his head is pulled from me, and instantly I can feel something equally as hot begin to leak from the tight ring.

Gadreel lowers himself down next to me, laying an arm over my waist and laying as close to me, on his side, as he can.

I bring my eyes up to him, without moving my head, and see a content smile on his face, a sort of high look to his eyes. They bore into me, serious despite his dreamy state, and he whispers something I wouldn’t have expected.


	33. Chapter 33

Castiel’s POV  
It’s the Saturday prior Dean came to my house, and then pretty much rushed from my car after seeing Bobby and his family there, greeting his father. It was odd, to be honest. Bobby and John hugged, and then Dean, like, sneak attacked me with his lips, not that I’m complaining, blocking my sight of what happened after that. If I didn’t know any better, I would say that they kissed. After that, the next day, Dean was pretty quiet at school, and, when I asked to hang out, he said that he was having a three day sleep over with Linda and Claire, at Linda’s house. 

Also, at school, I keep catching Sam staring at Dean, and over the past three days, Wednesday to Friday, neither of them have been at lunch, or in the courtyard before school, where they usually are, and it seems like no one knows where they are, even Jessica, Claire, or Linda.

Honestly, it makes me nervous, even though, in all truth, that seems absolutely absurd. 

Sam has a mate, and has been one of my closest friends since we were kids. He wouldn’t do that to me, and especially not to Jessica.

But… where are they going? Why is there staring? What are they talking about, or doing, that would take up the whole lunch period, plus their mornings?

But, that is assuming they are together. No one has seen them together during that time, so, that could mean that they are separate, or it could mean that they are just really good at hiding…

Goddamnit! I hate this, feeling like I am in the dark.

There’s a loud knock at the door, and I instantly go to stand, but the door opens. 

“Cas?” A voice calls. Sam?

“Alpha Chuck, Luna Rebecca? Cas?” He bursts into the room. My mom, dad, and Gadreel all jump to their feet while Celeste and Gabriel only glance up, concernedly.

“What, son, what is it?” Chuck asks, face pulled tight in concern.

“There's a boy, maybe 15 in age,who just arrived, demanding to see Gadreel. He says his name is Alfie. Alfie Shine.”

Dean’s POV

“Your dad wants to stop the visits?!” Claire asks, setting her popcorn bag down on the floor in front of us.

Claire, Linda, and I are spending the night at Linda’s, and we settled into her huge, three, two person bean bags, one per bean bag, to start the beginning of our second rewatching of the show Supernatural. About three minutes into the 5th episode of season one, she drops the bomb on us.

‘My dad doesn’t want me to go to Japan to see him any more.’

“That is so stupid!” Claire huffs, leaping from her bean bag.

Linda looks up at Claire, her face surprisingly even, as though she has already come to terms with this fact. Claire explodes, going on a tirade of why Mr. Tran is a horrible father, when, all of a sudden, she whips around from her pacing towards the tv and back to us (she had been on her way to the tv, for the tenth time in a row).

“Did he even give a reason?” She demands furiously, hands on her hips.

“Yes,” she answers, “he did. And they were good reasons.”

“I highly doubt that-” I intersect, but Claire cuts me off.

“There is no good reason to basically tell your child to fuck off! Well, what were his ‘good reasons’?” Claire states, though asking her question with sassy finger quotes.

Linda swallows, glaring down at her lap, then looks back up to Claire. 

She glances over to me, before looking to the popcorn at her side, then back to Claire. “He said it is because I scare him and am a threat to him, his new wife, and new daughter.” 

Last year Mr. Tran announced that he was marrying Zi Takahashi, now known as Mei Takahashi, a famous chinese man who was a big business mogul, then went through surgery to transfer from male to female. It was apparently a big deal, and she gave 99% of her share of her companies to her sister, Hana Lee, and her husband Itsuki Lee. After that she kind of fell off the map, and people forgot about her. Not even a month after their marriage they announced that they were going to have her other sister, Himari Takahashi be a surrogate mother for their child. Nine months later, Himari gave birth to their daughter, Aoi.

“A threat?! You’re literally a 120 pounds, and 5.3! You have neon streaks in your hair and always dress like you’re going to a dubstep concert! You are the least scary looking person I know!”Claire laughs, incredulously, though she is obviously not finding this situation funny.

“Claire… he has good reason…” She whispers, looking away.

“Good reason?! Holy shit, Linda! What reason could he have that would even be okay, let alone good?!” Claire spits, voice getting higher at the end in her aggravation.

“Did.. did you guys hear about the murder in Japan? On the 27th, of December?” Linda asks, unable to look either of us in the eyes.

“No…” Claire answers, for the both of us.

“Well,” Linda swallows, rubbing her hands on her neon green poodle skirt. “There was a murder, down the street from my father’s home. I had a dream about it, the morning it happened, before the people had even been killed. And, I told him about it, thinking it was just a nightmare, but, the next day, we saw it on the news.”

Claire’s face goes blank and she plops onto the big bean bag. For once in her life, Claire seems speechless, staring at the coffee table. I can feel a sight surprise, but it makes sense. Linda’s talent for seeing a person's character. Her calm maturity that she’s had since we were younger. She’s like an older Hessa.

“Linda.” I catch her attention, and both her and Claire raise their heads to look at me. “I think I know what’s going on, and I know some people that can help.”


	34. Chapter 34

Dean’s POV  
We all climb out of Linda’s Black Volkswagen Beetle, and by all of us, yes, Claire insisted on coming with us. To Castiel’s reserve. To see Castiel’s mother. Holy crap, she is gonna freak out, but you can’t stop her after she’s made up her mind. I lead them up the Alpha Blv, to Castiel’s house, and, when I get there I immediately notice two people standing guard outside. Once within talking range, I ask “What’s going on?”

The woman to the left, Kaia, says, “A visitor, Luna.” 

I blush, quickly glancing back at the girls, who both look confused, though Claire more than Linda. I look back to them, sighing, “I told you that I would rather you call me Dean. I’m not even Luna yet.”

Neither of them respond to that, but instead the man on the right, Gordon, asks “What is the nature of their visit?” He nods his head towards Linda and Claire.

I swallow, uncertain of how to answer it. “Well….” I shift my feet, nervous, “I believe Linda” I motion to her with my hand, “is… like Hessa. That is the only way I can describe it, really…”

I watch for their reaction, but both their faces seem as stony and emotionless as ever. Wow. They’re good.

“And the other one?” Kaia asks, visibly eyeing Claire… though it looks more like she’s checking her out then giving her a suspicious glare.

“I’m Claire.” She answers for me, stepping up so she is close enough to Kaia to stick out her hand for a handshake, “And I am here for emotional support and getting answers.”

Kaia reaches out taking her hand in a handshake, “Respectable.”

She steps back, turning around at the same time and opens the door. She waves her hand for us to enter, though, as we do, her eyes never leave Claire.

The door is shut behind us, and immediately all eyes in the room are on us. My eyes widen as I take in all of the visibly powerful people in this room.

Chuck and Rebecca stand in front of their large fireplace, on the left hand side of the room. Bobby and Uriel, who I met just before the dinner here sit in the chairs on either side of the fireplace. Balthazar, Luc, Sam, who smiles at me, and Jessica, who gives an equally kind smile to me, all sit together on one of the couches. Sam told her, so, now she’s all about us getting to know each other, which is very nice of her, seeing as we take up most of the time Sam and Jessica would be spending together, to get to know each other. Cas sits on the couch opposite of them, with Gabriel on his right, a stranger on his left, and Gadreel on the left of the stranger… who looks identical to Gadreel in his features.

Wait, the stranger looks like a younger version of Gadreel, like he is 15, maybe 16. He has brown hair, in that emo-fringe style, and one medium sized blue streak in the front. His eyes are dark brown, a shade darker than Gadreel’s.

His skin is more colored than Gadreel's, where as Gadreel is pale due to his half vampirism. He is also wearing clothes that Gadreel wouldn’t be caught dead in. A wife-beater, perfectly white, no stains, and khaki shorts that fall just above the guys knees when he sits.

Off to the side, in the other doorway, enters Hessa. She walks right through the room, past me to Linda who hovers behind me. Now all eyes are on her and Linda.

“Hello, Abigail.”Hessa says, loud enough for all of us to hear. Her hand appears in the air between them, and instantly Linda takes it. 

“Hello, Hester.” Linda replies, voice as even as ever, though the small girl had no way of knowing her name before this moment. Come to think of it, Linda also didn’t even know Hessa existed, because I hadn’t talked about her yet…

“Thank you for coming, I understand that you need my help.” The five year old states, looking completely serious. It’s almost a funny sight, a five year old saying such things to a 17 year old, who is two feet taller than her.

“Yes, I want to-” Linda starts but is cut off.

“I know what it is that you want, Abigail. But, there are strangers here, so we must speak privately.” Hessa grabs Linda by the hand, leading her swiftly out of the room, back the way Hessa had came.

“What… who… what?!” Rebecca sputters, taking a step forward.

I explain to her quickly who Linda is, though I stumble nervously over my words in front of the stranger, unsure how much they want him to hear. But, when I am done, Hessa’s parents and siblings seem to relax. “Okay,” Rebecca relinquishes, “As long as she is not a threat.” I wince at the phrase, only have been used by Linda her self less then two hours ago.

“But,” Chuck steps in, looking towards Claire. “She can’t be here. This is a… sensitive matter, not for outside ears.”

“No! No way! I’m staying and you can’t stop me!” Claire hisses, crossing her arms tight.

Chuck whistles, loud and shrill, once, and instantly the door opens. “Please escort her outside.” Chuck commands Kaia, who gently grabs Claire’s arm, forcing her out the door, immediately following.

“Hey!” I cry, taking a step towards the door. “You can’t just remove my best friend-” I huff, but Cas’s voice stops me.

“Dean. Please do not fight my father on this.” His voice is soft, but pleading. I turn around, ready to rip him a new one, but he continues. “She will be safe out there, with Kaia and Gordon, and she will not be able to hear our talk of werewolves.” He explains. I relax, nodding along. That makes sense. 

“So, um, who’s the newb?” I ask, looking to the younger Gadreel.

This time it’s the look alike who answers. “I am Alfie Shine. I am Gadreel’s younger, half brother.” His voice is deep for his age, and a strange sort of- light-weight seems to settle on my shoulders as he speaks, identical to the feeling of when Castiel talks.

I frown, “Younger? Then how are you the Heir?” The whole room seems surprised at my words, though Alfie more than anyone else.

“How did you know that?” Alfie asks, standing. Gadreel puts a hand on his arm, stopping him, though Gadreel obviously wants the answer as well.

“Your voice.” I explain, “It’s, I don’t know how to describe it, like it’s heavy. It’s like Cas’s.” 

It seems like everyone is immediately exchanging glances. 

“How?” Gadreel speaks up, eyes on his brother.

“Well…” Alfie murmurs, shifting his weight, “After you were cast out, you were no longer a part of the pack, therefore you could not be our Alpha. And Leo became first born. Leo was angry at father, for throwing you out over the fact that you were not his child, so Leo challenged him. And, Leo won. I am not sure how, but Leo managed to beat him. And, when he died, Leo immediately absorbed, if that’s the right word, his Alpha abilities. Three people challenged him, but all of them, partway through the fight submitted. And now that it is an official, Leo went through the ceremony, and made me next in line, I wanted to find you… and ask that you return home.”

Gadreel’s POV  
The weight of their eyes, and expectations, is suffocating. I shift, uncomfortable in my seat.

Unable to meet anybody’s eyes, instead, I stare at my shoes. The ones that Mrs. Novak had bought for me. These jeans, and this Disturbed t-shirt? Gifts from Mr. Novak. The cheap moon ring on my finger? Meta bought it for me, as a joke proposal.

I sigh, hating the answer I am about to give, though loving it at the same time.


	35. Chapter 35

Gadreel’s POV

“I’m sorry, Alfie, but, I can’t return with you.”

When I finally manage to lift my eyes to his, he doesn’t look surprised, only disappointed.

“I knew that was going to be your answer the minute I stepped into this room.” He states, a sad smile sliding onto his features. “It is very obvious the connections that you have made to these people. They are your family now, just as much as Mother and I.”

“Can you stay?” I ask selfishly. “For at least a few days?”

He sighs, reaching up to tangle his fingers in his pitch black hair. He smiles, this time less sad, “I suppose I can stay for tomorrow, but then I have to leave.” He answers.

I stand up, and without a thought yank him into my arms, hugging him tight against my chest. “Any time is better than no time.”

Dean’s POV  
It’s the day after Alfie arrived, his last day here, and, it just so happens to be the twins, well, other twins, Michael and Raphael’s, birthday. Only twenty minutes till they are officially 18, they are now going to see the Elder, who apparently lives on the other side of the reserve.

Castiel, Gadreel (Alfie also tagged along, because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Gadreel), Gabriel, Sam, Ben, Adam, Jessica, Bobby, and my father all have gathered in the Singer living room, because it is time for Castiel, Gadreel, and Gabriel to know. I would have rathered that I tell Castiel in private, but, my dad insists. And I really have no choice in the matter.

My dad, Bobby, Ben, and Adam all sit on one of Bobby’s couches, while Castiel, Sam, Jessica(sitting in Sam’s lap), Gadreel and Alfie all sit on his other couch. I stand, leaning against the wall, to nervous to sit. 

My dad’s intelligent decision was to, right out of the gate, as Castiel, Gadreel, and Alfie are all sitting down, to spurt, “Sam and Dean are fraternal twins.”

Now, my dad and Bobby are going through the same story they told me, almost word for word. The shift into talking about how it’s possible, leaving out the whole ‘Mary is a cheating bitch’ segment. When they finish, Gadreel and Alfie congratulate my dads on being able to be a couple, and on Sam and I being able to really get to know each other, as twins, now. Then stand up, saying that this was an ‘immediate family sort of thing’ and saying their goodbyes. The whole time Castiel doesn’t say a word, even at the end, not until Gadreel and Alfie leave does he even move. He leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees, sliding his fingers into his hair. I can feel my nervousness build.

But, when he finally looks up, there’s a relieved smile on his face. He stands up, taking a single step towards me and wrapping me up in his arms. 

“God, Dean, when you started disappearing with Sam, I had no idea what to think, and I was so confused, because of how similar you all looked, and how close it seemed your dad and Bobby were, and the birthdays and, god, am I happy you two are brothers.” He begins to mutter things into the crook of my neck that are unrecognizable, so, I just smile at my family over his shoulder, letting him hold me.

-

“I understand why you didn’t tell me, Dean.” Cas soothes, “There’s no reason to feel guilty. Now, eat your hotdog and stop making yourself suffer.”

“I’m sure he would rather have your hotdog.” Meta pipes up from across the table, with Gadreel and Alfie. Chuck had recommended that Gadreel call Meta, seeing as they had partially mated, making Meta a part of the pack. Meta had immediately came over, after hearing that we were having a barbecue dinner.

I blush, and Castiel looks flustered for a second, but Meta’s attention is already someplace else, distracted by Alfie. Meta seemed to hit it off pretty well with Alfie, even after Alfie gave him the ‘If you hurt my brother, I’ll break your face speech’, which is good.

I glance over to Castiel, who is now staring down at his hamburger. The flush is gone from his face, but his ears have an adorable pink tint at the tips.

I smile, leaning over and planting a small kiss on his cheek. When I pull away, he turns to look at me, a smile of his own on his face, but I pretend not to notice, and take a bite out of my hotdog.

Suddenly Ruby (the twins’ mom), who is at one of the grills with Bobby, my dad, and Gordon (there’s six going, because we are feeding fifty something people), yells, “Hey, they’re back!” And we all turn to watch as Michael and Raphael appear around the bend in the road, walking swiftly towards us. 

As they get closer, both of them tense, while picking up speed, but, it’s when they get within twenty feet of our table that they both slam on the brakes. I frown, following their eyes. Yep, they are both definitely staring at our table.

Sitting at our table, which is actually three put together, is Me, Castiel, Gadreel, Meta, Alfie, Lucifer, Garth, Bessy (those two are apparently mates, which is kinda cute, watching them interact, seeing as Garth was asexual before he was mated), Balthazar, Sam, Jessica, and Ben. 

Well, their mates can’t be Me, Castiel, Gadreel, Meta, Garth, Bessy, Sam or Jessica. So that leaves Alfie, Luc, Bale, and Ben… all guys.

Castiel’s POV  
Oof. It’s pretty apparent that both of the twin’s mates are sitting at our table, and, the only ones who are not mated are guys. I am pretty sure Michael is bi, but Raphael is very, very, very straight.

Slowly Balthazar and Alfie stand. Wait, Alfie?!

Michael begins to walk slowly towards our table, but then his speed picks up. He walks around to our side of the table, straight to Bale, who is smiling, eyes glowing. They don’t kiss, or even hug, but, instead, Michael and Bale both reach out, grabbing a hold of each other’s hands. Strange. Bale was straight, before they mated…  
Both of them sit down, Michael with his legs on the outside, and their heads bent close, whispering. 

If I wasn’t so manly, I would most likely sigh and melt, like a fangirl.

My eyes find Raphael, who is now, instead of walking forwards, waiting tensely as Alfie approaches him. Raphael doesn’t seem disgusted, at all. Instead he seems afraid. That’s why he didn’t like gay people. He wasn’t disgusted by them, but instead he is afraid of them. Why? Because they are, well, were, different from him? 

Or, maybe, because he is gay and afraid of what people think of him?

Alfie reaches him, but doesn’t try to touch him. Alfie simply states, in a soft voice, “Take your time.” Raphael is visibly shaking, and his breath comes out in small, short, gasps, unnoticeable to the human ear.

I feel a small hand come to rest on my own, in my lap. I look to Dean, but he’s not paying attention to me. His worried gaze watches as Raphael takes a small step forward, and Alfie offers a hand to him. Raphael hesitates, watching the hand like it’s about to bite him.   
He finally takes it. Alfie smiles, encouragingly, and slowly begins to lead Raphael to the table, like someone who is handling a scared animal. Alfie leans over, whispering to Gadreel, “We’ll be in my room.” Before leading Raphael away. Good. Time for Raphael to get accustomed to having a male mate, without the pressure of everyone else. 

Ruby walks over to Michael and Bale, though she is still looking worried, no doubt about Raphael, and begins to talk about Bale being a part of the family now, and inviting him to dinner tomorrow night. 

Dean suddenly leans his head against my chest, his body following, as though he is tired. I glance to John, who flushes at being caught watching the two of us, but I motion for him to come over, glad he was.

“He looks really cute.” John murmurs, once he reaches me. Dean opens his eyes a little, glancing up at his father, before closing them again and nuzzling deeper into my chest.

“I think I’m gonna take him home.” I state, gently rubbing his side with my free hand, before looking back up at his father.

“Okay, be careful driving.” John answers, still smiling down at his son. I coax a surprisingly tired Dean into a standing position, but don’t get a foot before John says, “Thank you, Castiel.” I pause, looking over my shoulders. He must see the question in my eyes, because he says, “For taking such good care of my son.”

I smile, nodding and return my gaze forward, leading Dean down the road.

We get to Dean’s house in one piece, and I immediately bring him upstairs, to his room. He is practically asleep by the time I help him onto his bed. I pull off his flats, setting them down on the floor, and pull the blanket out from under him, to throw over him. He mumbles incoherently as I tuck him in, but makes no other complaints. I press a kiss to his forehead, telling him goodnight, and slowly back out of the room. Before I fully shut the door, I allow myself a few seconds to watch as he sleeps, face completely peaceful.

I love him. I truly do. And I am going to tell him tomorrow.

The doubts on whether or not he loves me climb up my throat, but I shove them down, closing his door with a soft click.


	36. Chapter 36

Castiel’s POV

My eyes open, a bright light filling my room. I squint, annoyed as I try to find the light without getting out of bed. I turn my head, realizing it’s my window. I throw back my blankets, slinging my legs over the side, and push myself from the bed. My eyes quickly adjust to the mid-day light as I stumble to the window. Outside, it is strangely bright for a winter day, even here in West Virginia. Outside I can see two baby squirrels, rhomping along in the grass, and a small family of birds that I haven’t noticed before are chirping in their nest. 

The sky is a bright, vibrant blue with no clouds in view. Heh, that rhymed.

Dean is really going to like this weather.

Instead of closing the curtain, I walk around the bed, sliding my feet into my slippers.

I walk downstairs taking a right to enter the kitchen. I am greeted by my parents, a tired looking Gadreel and a chipper Meta all sitting at the island, Alfie and Raphael lean against the counter, talking in hushed voices to one another. Bobby and John sit with my parents and Gadreel and Meta, both looking as though they came here immediately after waking up.

As soon as John sees me, he looks behind me, as though waiting for someone else. When no one else appears, he frowns, looking up at me. “Dean still sleeping?” he asked, looking surprised.

I frown, immediately awake. “Um, he isn’t here, Mr.Winchester. Remember, I dropped him off at your house, last night. I can text him-.”

“But that’s not possible.” Meta states, face suddenly panicked as he leaps from his seat.

“What do you mean-” I begin to ask, instantly worried, but he interrupts me again.

"Dean isn’t at the house, so he has to be here.” John states, eyes wide.

“John, John, calm down.” Bobby urges, everyone now on edge with worry. “He’s probably at a friends.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” I state, my entire body tense, and my heart racing loudly in my ears. “When I left, he was dead asleep, there was no way he was waking up any time soon.”

“Chuck.” My mom speaks up, face and voice emotionless.

My dad simply says one word. “Dormner.”

“What?!” John asks, whirling around. “What is that?!”

Alfie is the one who answers. “It’s an oder-less, tasteless, colorless drug. It’s sort of like a liquid. You inject it into foods, and the food absorbs it immediately, so there is no way of telling. Within minutes of consuming it, it can knock a person out, flat. But it’s slow, to make you and the vic assume, they’re just tired. Kind of like a date-rape drug, except it is a lot more powerful, meant for supernatural. Our dad made us take small doses at a time, to build up our tolerance, because there have been cases of alphas being assassinated by someone giving them Dormner and killing them in their sleep.”

“Well, we don’t know if that’s it for sure-” Raphael interjects, surprising me with his look of concern.

“Some of our Dormner went missing from the storage, on Tuesday.” Dad murmurs, looking as though his worry is increasing by the second.

“We keep Dormner?!” Meta squeaks, incredulously.

“Yes, we do.” Dad answers before giving an explanation, “We keep it for research purposes. Our doctor and his assistants like to do experiments and tests with it, and, in small doses, is good for helping with insomnia.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” I growl, feeling my anger mounting in my stomach.

“Why would I? I am the alpha, not you, I get to decide what to tell you and what not to tell you! It would have only scared people, and the last thing I need is to them be afraid of each other on top of the threat of the Blood Rose pack!” My father’s eyes narrow, voice thick with defense.

I roll my eyes, “Right, and It’s not like I’m your first born son and I’m going to become alpha soon or anything, and should know this shit.”

“Don’t give me an attitude boy-” My dad starts, rising from his seat, but I don’t back down.

“Frankly Chuck, I don’t give a fuck if you don’t want me to give you an attitude. You just put the whole pack, and now possibly my mate, in danger because you didn’t want to scare them!” I shout, taking two steps forward.

“Boys! That will be enough out of you!” My mom leaps from her seat, shoving my father back and stepping in front of him so that she is between him and me. The counter wouldn’t have stopped my father from coming at me, but she will.

“We have no idea if the Dormner was even used on Dean. First, let’s call him, and if he doesn’t answer, his friends. If he’s not there, then we’ll go out, check his usual hang outs.” Rebecca reasons.

“But that’s the thing!” John, whines, voice thick with worry, “Dean wouldn’t even leave the house without telling me, and he wouldn’t not answer his phone, our agreement was he can have free reign, as long as he tells me where he is going and can be contacted at any time! He doesn’t even have any ‘usual hangouts’ outside of the house, school, or Linda’s!”

I can feel the worry filling the room as the hope seems to drain from every person. My heart races and the blood pumping through my veins is like drums in my ears.

Where is my mate?


End file.
